Grand Theft Auto
by xXAmberAddilynRoseXx
Summary: A former street gangster whose looking to make serious money, a professional ex-con who is 'retired', and a complete psycho who looks forward to his next big score. These three criminals will risk their lives to perform dangerous and deadly heist while being put under pressure by a government agency. Will they succeed doing their missions, or will they die trying?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hello everyone! So recently I've decided to replay Grand Theft Auto for the billionth time. While I was watching one of the cut scenes, I thought, "Why not make a STH version of this?". Which is what I'm doing now! Not a lot of my friends like playing it, but I find it very entertaining lol. I'll probably won't make the story the exact same thing as the game because of various plots and many characters that are involved. If anything, the name of the city and different locations will be named the same as it is in the game, and possibly not every scene will be in this story. BUT! I promise you to make it entertaining as possible.**

 **Enjoy!**

Prologue

 **Ludendorff, North Yankton**

 **Nine years ago**

It was in the middle of winter in North Yankton. The snow around the small town was piled up all over the sidewalks and buildings. People were bundled up in multiple layers of clothing as they walked the snowy streets to where they need to be. Some people were enjoying the cold wheater as they either made multiple snow men on the sidewalks. Some even had snow ball fights with each other.

Amongst the joyous atmosphere, three mysterious hedgehogs in a van were parked further away. They all had multiple layers of clothing on to protect themselves from the cold, including ski mask to cover their identity. One hedgehog had icy blue eyes. The second second hedgehog had beautiful green eyes. And lastly, the third hedgehog had very intense red eyes.

The three of them had loaded guns, ready to take down anybody who got in their way. The hedgehog with the red eyes got out of the van and checked his surroundings to make sure that nobody noticed them. When all was clear, he signaled for his friends to follow.

They made their in front of a bank, with empty duffle bags ready to be filled with stacks upon stacks of money. Without warning, the green eyed hedgehog busted the doors down with his heavy foot.

"GET DOWN! EVERYBODY GET THE FUCK DOWN NOW!" yelled the blue eyed on as he wailed his gun around, scaring the people inside. The only people inside the bank at the time were just the employees, which made the robbery easier for the criminals.

"As long as you all follow what we say, nobody gets hurt." said the red eyed one with such a stern and deep voice. As the two criminals aimed their guns at the bank tellers to keep them quiet, the green eyed on busted the door down that goes behind the bank tellers window.

"P-Please! Don't hurt us!" pleaded a male cat as he fell to his knees. "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" yelled green eyes. The red eyed criminal came next to his fellow robber to go to the back to steal the money. Before he reached the door, he noticed on of the employees tried to push the button under her desk to summon the police. "Don't even think about it before I shoot that hand off!"

He quickly made the employees hide in the closet so they could get to business. The one with the icy blue eyes took out a cell phone and pressed a few buttons. About ten seconds later, the safe in the back of the building exploded, leaving a huge hole in the wall as easy access to the money.

The three bank robbers ran down the halls to the back of the building.

"Alright, you boys ready?!"

"Show me the money baby!"

"Let's do this!"

The soon reached the room with the cash and quickly began to stuff as much cash as they can into their duffle bags. "Wow! There's enough money to fill a pool with man!" said one of the robbers as he collected the cash.

"Once this is over, you can do whatever you want with your cut."

After about five mintues, their bags were filled, and they left the room and walked down the hall. As they turned the corner, a cop who was hiding behind the corner grabbed one of the robbers from behind and put a gun to his head. "Got'cha!"

The cop then yanked the mask of the robbers face, revealing a black hedgehog with crimson red stripes in his quills. "I know your face now you little punk." The ebony hedgehog rolled his eyes. "Have fun then. I'll be haunting you in your nightmares, pal."

The robber with the green eyes turned and noticed the cop was holding his friend from behind. He aimed his gun and skillfully shot the cop right in the middle of his head. He dropped dead to the floor, releasing his hold on the robber.

"Fuck man! You almost shot me!" yelled the ebony hedgehog as he regained his composure. "Well you're still breathing. Now let's get going!"

The all ran down to the back exit of the bank. The blue eyed hedgehog placed a bomb on the door, took cover behind some boxes, and dialed his phone again. In a matter of seconds, the metal door exploded. As they ran to the exit, the sounds of sirens were heard in the distance. "Shit! The cops are right outside!" exclaimed the green eyed hedgehog. "Let's show we're not fucking around then."

The three started to shoot at the cops as they stood behind boxes or walls for cover. A cop car came approaching quickly, but the ebony hedgehog had a clear target and shot the driver in the head, causing the car to run over five other cops.

After ten minutes with the gun battle, the three made it to their getaway car and drove off. The ebony one was the driver and was speeding like a mad man down the road. Suddenly, they heard more sirens hot on their tail. "Ah fuck, there's more of them."

"Just drive! We'll hold them off!" the other two robbers reached out from the back seat windows and began shooting at the cop car behind them. Eventually, the bullets busted the wheels of the cop car, causing the driver to drive straight into a tree.

"Now that that's over, we need to hurry and get to the chopper." Stated the blue eyed hedgehog as he reloaded his gun. As the black hedgehog was driving down the road, he noticed up ahead the road was blocked. He made a sharp right and sped up again.

"We gotta beat the train!" exclaimed the hedgehog with green eyes as he started at the approaching train. Just as the car passed the train tracks, the train hit the back of the van, causing it to spin out and hit a tree.

"Fuck…you guys okay?" asked the driver as he grabbed his head. The green eyed one got out the van as he dusted himself off. "We're good. Let's go, we can make it to the chopper if we walk this way." He started to walk when the ebony one stopped him. As he got out the van, he said "No! We're sticking to the damn plan!"

As they all walked down the snowy road, a cop was hiding behind a building. He aimed and fired at one of the criminals.

"SHIT!"

"It's the fucking cops! Their on to us!"

The ebony hedgehog ran over to his blue eyed friend and kneeled down. "Scourge will be okay! But we have to take cover before they get us!"

As if on que, the ebony hedgehog was also shot down to the ice cold ground.

"Sonic! You gotta get out of here!" yelled the red eyed hedgehog.

"I'm not leaving without you Shadow!"

"I'm gonna fucking bleed out man! Just go! NOW!"

More cop cars were coming to the scene to finish what they started. Sonic took one last look at his friends and ran for it down the road, with cops running after him.

 ** _..._**

In the graveyard, a small group of people followed by a priest were huddled around a grave. Inside was a casket that was placed inside the grave. After they shared a few last words, they left the grave site. The tombstone said _'Shadow T. Hedgehog'_.

Once the coast was clear, a hooded figure walked up in front of the tombstone. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. He took a long drag as he started on the grave site. After a few short moments, he turned at exhaled the smoke.

As he left the graveyard, he pulled off his hood and continued to smoke.

It was Shadow the Hedgehog himself.

 **Authors note: And there's the prologue! I hope you enjoyed reading it! Leave your reviews, as they are always appreciated. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter One: Repossession

**Authors note: Okay, I need to click on my bitch switch real quick. So SOMEBODY decided to leave a review saying that the prologue is the exact same thing as the prologue in the game. I can't start the actual story without speaking about that party of the game. I clearly stated that the story won't probably be the same exact thing as the game because of various plots that take place. BUT, for those who haven't played it before, I have to show how the story begins. So the next time you have something shitty and unappreciated to say, keep it to yourself. This is my fanfic, and I'll do what I want.**

 **I would like to say thank you to** **Mimi Good** **and** **thekyuubivixen** **for your reviews! And to answer your question** **Mimi Good** **, yes Shadow is the Michael of the story!**

 **Okay, bitch switch is off now. Back to the story for those who appreciate it.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter One: Failed Repossession

 **Los Santos**

 **Present day**

In the sunny and fast moving city of Los Santos, a family of four was inside of their beautiful home enjoying their day. Two teenage girls were outside basking in sun as they laid out on beach towels. Their mother was doing yoga as she played relaxing music to keep her zen. And lastly their father was inside watching a football game with his feet propped up on foot rest and an ice cold beer in his hand. As he sat there on the couch, he had an intense face with a deep scowl as if he was in serious deep thought.

After she was done with her yoga, the mother came inside to get a drink of water. As she walked out of the kitchen, she noticed how stressed her husband looked and decided to see what the problem was. "Honey…is everything okay? You look stressed." she asked as she sat next to him. He looked at his wife and sighed. "It's nothing Amy, just in deep thought."

Yes indeed, it was Shadow and Amy. The two are married and have twin daughters, Amber and Addilyn. "It has to be something. You've been acting strange for the last few days." Shadow wrapped his arm around his wife's waist as he held her closer to his body. "It's just one of those days." He looked out the window and watched as his daughters were in the pool together. "I just look at them and wish that I can start everything over. By the time I was their age, I've been in prison twice. Our daughters can be whatever they want to be. Doctors, lawyers, hell even models. All I've done with myself is robbing banks and sell drugs."

He lowered his ears as he deeply sighed and took a gulp of his beer. "Baby don't say that," she caressed his muzzle with her hand, "you've done everything you can to protect and support our family." She pulled his face toward hers and kissed him sweetly. When they separated, he managed to smile a small smile. "Thanks baby." He sat up from his seat and stretched as he walked towards the door to the backyard. "I'm going to go check up on the girls."

 **….**

The inner city of Los Santos wasn't as classy and extravagant. The streets were rough, with hookers on some corners waiting to be picked up, or the occasional drug deals and gang violence. Inside of their small home, a couple was settled on their couch watching a movie together. Just as they were getting to the good part, the boyfriends phone rings.

He sucked his teeth as he pulled out his phone to see who was calling him. "Man this better be good." he said as he answered his phone. His girlfriend paused the movie as she paid attention to what he was saying. "What you got….late car payments….I need to do it now?" he asked. When he got his answer, he looked at his girlfriend as sighed. "Fine, I'm on it."

"Silver, who was that?" asked his feline girlfriend. "It's my boss. He wants me to go reposes this car from some chick named Amy Rose Dark. I'll be back later Blaze." He kissed his girlfriend threw on a t-shirt and grabbed his car keys.

Silver works as repossession agent at a somewhat legal luxury car dealership. He used to be a gang banger, but after he met Blaze, he didn't want put her in that much danger. "Be safe!" she exclaimed as she resumed watching the movie.

Silver used the GPS on his phone and drove to the house with the car he needs to take. "This chick lives in a rich part of town, but can't pay her bills?" he asked himself as he looked at his surroundings. Soon enough, he made it to his destination and parked a few feet away.

He noticed that before you can get to the bus, he had to jump the iron gates. He quietly landed on the other side and saw a gardener up ahead. He crept up behind him and knocked him out. He then walked out and climbed up the wall to an open window up stairs.

"MOM! AMBER TOOK MY FAVORITE SKIRT!"

"DID NOT! I BOUGHT THIS MYSELF!"

He ignored the loud argument of the bratty teenagers and quietly walked down stairs, dodging two maids, and made it to the garage. He got the keys to the BMW that he needed to take and quickly got in. He opened the garage door and quickly drove away from the home.

As he reached a red light, he texted his boss that he was on the way with the car. Just as he drove off once the light turned green, he felt something hard pressed up behind his head. "I'm not afraid to use to gun if I have to." Silver froze and looked into the rearview mirror, making eye contact with blood red eyes.

"Just keep driving buddy."

"Calm down man. I'm just doing my job. The chick was late on her payments."

Shadow rolled his eyes as he held his aim on Silver's head. "Impossible. My wife just bought this car two weeks ago. You're clearly working with some credit fraud boss."

"Man, I'm just doing my job." Silver said with a hint of panic as he reached another red light. "One day I should take you out for a beer and teach you how to really make some money." Shadow looked ahead and noticed the car dealership.

"Who's the guy that sent you?" the ebony hedgehog asked. Silver answered quickly, "Mr. Yeterian. He's the owner of the place."

"Mhmm…drive into the window." Silver eyes widen at the demand. "What?!" the gun pressed harder against his head. "Don't make me repeat myself."

Silver muttered some curse words as he positioned the car towards the building. He stomped on the gas pedal and drove towards the building and crashed through the window. "WHAT THE FUCK!?" yelled the owner of the dealership, a very angry bald eagle.

Shadow and Silver got out of the car as the owner continued to frantically ask various questions. "Here man," Shadow gave Silver two hundred dollars cash, "swing by my house later." Silver took the money and quickly left the dealership.

Shadow glared daggers at the fat eagle, "Now to deal with you." Shadow wasted no time and started to beat up the owner to a pulp. He threw punches, kicked him in the car, and used the car door to hit him on his forehead, causing him to fall to the floor. "If I have to come here again, I won't hesitate to kill you with my bare hands." He went to a key rack and took the keys to a brand new Mercedes. "I'm taking this with me."

 **…**

Silver returned home and found Blaze in the spot she was in before he left. "So how was it?" she asked. Silver grabbed a beer and gulped some down. "This dude was in the back seat of the car and put a gun to my head and made me drive into the dealership."

Blaze whipped her around and looked at him with wide eyes. "WHAT?! T-then what happened?!" Simply pulled out the two hundred dollars cash and showed her the money. "Ohhhh" she grabbed the money as he eyes lit up.

"He wants me to go by his place later. Something about showing me how to get real money."

Blaze just nodded her head as she placed the money on the coffee table. She swiftly straddled his hips and started to leave kisses on his neck. He groaned as he placed his hands on her hips. "Not that I don't like this, but why the sudden attention?"

She continued to leave kisses on his neck as she answered him. "Because I'm glad you're okay. Now shut up and fuck me."

Without a second thought, he carried her to the bedroom and shut the door behind him.

 **…..**

Shadow pulled up into the drive way of his house. He got out the car and walked inside the front door of his house, walking into his wife. "Oh hey Shadow, where have you been?" Amy asked. He gave her the car keys as he answered. "I had to _take care_ of come business."

She raised an eyebrow as she looked at the keys. "What happened to my other car?"

"Some prick who owns that dealership tried having the car repossessed. So I had to put a end to that." Normally, most women would be on edge and enraged that their husband would do something like this. But Amy isn't like most women. Since the day she met Shadow, she was attracted to his bad boy behavior.

"Well thank you for the new car sweetie." She gave him a kiss made her way to the kitchen. "Dinner is ready. It's taco night!"

 **Authors note: ugh this chapter was hella short. The next one should be longer though. But now Silver and Blaze are in the mix! And more characters to come soon! I hope you like it so far! Thank you! :)**


	3. Chapter Two: That's My Wife!

**Authors note: Here's another chapter! I meant to post this the other day but I had to replay some scenes to make sure the story was flowing the way I want it.**

 **Thekyuubivixen: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Yeah, I thought about giving Shadow a son, but then I thought 'nahhhh' having twin girls can be a blessing and a curse XD**

 **Mimi Good: Yes, Silvaze! I thought about changing up Silver's character and giving him a girlfriend instead of an annoying friend like how it is in the game lol**

 **On with the story!**

Chapter Two: That's My Wife!

Shadow and his twin daughters Amber and Addilyn were out on the town having a day to themselves. This morning, he decided to take to the movies, then they went out for brunch, and now they were at the mall.

Whenever he wasn't killing anybody, selling drugs, or robbing banks, he enjoyed the time he had with his daughters. But man, they definitely shop till they drop.

"Daddy, we need $300."

"Each."

He blinked as looked between two of his daughters. "Why so much?! What could you two possibly need?" he asked as he took a seat on a bench. The girls rolled their eyes as they took a seat on either side of him.

"Because daddy," said Addilyn as she flipped her hair and continued to speak in her valley girl voice, "it's summer time, which means we need a whole new wardrobe!"

Amber agreed as she nodded her head, "And we need new shoes to go with those outfits we buy."

"And jewelry."

"And hair products."

"And bikinis."

"And new sun hats for-"

"Alright, alright!" the father exclaimed as he put his hands up to stop the girls from talking. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He gave them both $300 to get whatever they wanted. Both the girls squealed as they ran inside PINK as their father stayed behind on the bench.

They've been out for a few hours now and Shadow decided to give his wife a call. After a few rings, Amy finally answered."

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey baby. What are you doing?" he asked as he got up and went to get a soda from the soda machine. _"Oh just getting dressed for my tennis lesson."_ Shadow sometimes never understood why Amy decided to take up tennis, of all things. But he figured that since they have money and she doesn't have to work, she needs to keep her self distracted from boredom somehow.

 _"So how's the day with the girls going so far?"_

"Just fine. Went out and saw a movie, took them out for something to eat, and now were at the mall," he mumbled the last part, "Remind me to never come her again."

Amy's laughter could be heard from the other end of the phone as Shadow smiled a little bit. _"Well I should finish getting ready for my tennis lesson. Bye love!"_

And with that, she hanged up. Leaving Shadow to have to go back inside to see what his daughters were up to. As he walked inside PINK, he looked around for his twin daughters but didn't see them anywhere. Just as he was about to ask an employee is she's seen twins around, he saw two dark pink figures both holding loads of clothes with both their arms.

"Oh hey daddy, we were just about to go to the check." Said Amber as she started to walk towards the cashiers. "Yeah let's before both your backs give out."

 **….**

The drive back home was rather quick, thanks to there being no traffic. Shadow pulled into the driveway and helped his girls bring in the many shopping bags from the trunk. As they walked into the house, the girls yelled "Mom! We're home!" They both went the kitchen to get a drink.

Shadow was placing the shopping bags at the end of the stores when he heard muffled screaming. He then heard glass break and more painful screaming coming from the master bedroom. _'Sounds like Amy!'_

He ran up the stairs and down the hall to his bedroom. When he kicked open the door, he couldn't believe his eyes. There was his wife, torn clothes showing her bra and thong, and she laid on the floor with the side of her head bleeding. He looked into her eyes and noticed she was crying hysterically.

He looked up and saw his wife's tennis coach, an orange echidna, standing in nothing but his boxers as he held the torn piece of Amy's skirt. The echidna noticed Shadow and immediately started to dodge punches and kicks from the angry ebony hedgehog.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" Shadow yelled as he kept aiming for the man who tried to rape his wife. "WOAH WOAH IT WAS JUST A MISUNDERSTANDING!"

"YOU BARGING INTO MY ROOM WAS A MISUNDERSTANDING?!" Amy yelled as she grabbed the bed sheets and covered herself up.

Shadow went to go punch him in his jaw, but was pushed back onto the floor. Taking the opportunity, the tennis coach jumped from the bedroom balcony onto the drive. Silver had just pulled up into the driveway in his car, and saw the man in his boxers run to his car and take off.

"What the fuck is going here?" he asked himself as he got out of his car. As he ran up the steps to knock on the door, it opened suddenly to a very angry Shadow who had a murderous look in his eyes. Behind him was Amy wrapped up in the bed sheets and her daughters holding her.

"Man, what the fuck happened?" asked Silver as he looked upon the family. Shadow started to walk towards his car. "That asshole tried to fuck my wife."

"You fucking serious bro?"

"Dead serious," he opened the door to the truck, "you in?" Silver looked between him and Amy, absorbing the information before him. "Hell fucking yeah man." Before Shadow closed the door to his truck, his wife yelled from the front porch "KILL THAT MOTHERFUCKER!" and slammed the door shut.

Right when Silver shut the passenger door, Shadow took off down the street to find that tennis coach. "So what's the plan?" Silver asked calmly as if they weren't in a high speed chase. Shadow turned a hard left as he answered his friend. "Catch that prick and rip his dick off. Or run over him. Or burn him alive. Whichever is best at this point."

As the chase continued, the ebony hedgehog followed the tennis coach up the hills of the high end neighborhood. As Shadow continued to speed down the road, he almost ran into a parked car, causing him to shout and reverse and go around the parked vehicle.

They continued to drive up the canyon. Shadow thought he lost his target when Silver spotted the car. "I see his car!" he exclaimed as he pointed towards the empty vehicle. Shadow looked up and notices the tennis coach, still in his boxers, standing on a balcony of a very fancy home that was on the side of the canyon.

"There's the little fucker." He whispered to himself as he got out of the car. "HEY! WE'RE NOT FINSISHED YET ASSHOLE!"

"LET'D JUST FORGET THIS EVER HAPPENED!" the tennis coach yelled back as he tried to reason with the ex con. Clearly that wasn't going to work. Silver got out of the truck and saw Shadow grabbing long metal chains from the back.

"Uh…what you planning on doing?" he asked unsurely. Shadow looked at Silver with that same crazy look in his eyes. "What am I planning on doing? I'm gonna bring that fuckers deck down that's what the fuck I'm going to do?" He walked over to the pole that was attached to the side of the canyon and tied the chain several times.

"Well this is definitely….different."

The tennis coach continued to shout with persuasive words to try to calm the ebony thug down, but words were useless at this point. "He comes into _MY HOUSE_ , and tries to fuck _MY WIFE_?! I don't fucking think so. Not on my watch."

Silver looked up at the deck to see the tennis coach, and noticed a female cheetah standing next to him. She looked to see what was happening, and stepped away as she dialed a number on her phone. Shadow and Silver got back into the truck. Shadow turned on the truck and pressed hard on the gas pedal to try and drag down the deck.

When the coach noticed what he was doing, he started to freak out and yell for him to stop, only to be ignored. Shadow continued to press on the pedal and Silver looked behind him. He noticed the deck began to shake and some rocks were starting to fall.

"Almost got it…." Shadow muttered to himself as he put the car to reserve. When he was back far enough, he slammed the gas pedal again. This time the entire deck was pulled down. The huge chunks of wood came falling down the side of the hill. "HOLY SHIT MAN!"

"FUCK YEAH MAN!" Shadow fist pumped and drove off from the scene. "Yo…don't you think that was a bit dramatic dude?" Silver asked.

"Nahh my friend," Shadow answered as he causally drove back to his house, "that's how a married man handles his business." He explained to his friend, as if he was giving good advice.

"That's some serious advise dude."

Just before Shadow can answer back, he phone started to ring. He looked at the caller ID and noticed it was the tennis coach calling him. "Mr. Dark! What is wrong with you?!" he yelled frantically through the phone. Red eyes rolled as the ebony one replied back. "Cut the shit you prick." he spat angrily.

The tennis coach chuckled into the phone. "I'm serious! What tennis coach do you know that owns a house like that?"

Before Shadow could say anything, a women with a very thick Hispanic accent grabbed the phone. It was the female cheetah from before. "YOU DESTROYED MY HOME! HOW DARE YOU! MARTIN MADRAZO WILL GET YOU!"

Shadow just laughed "Ohhhh I'm sooo scared." He taunted as he continued to laugh. "YOU THINK THAT THIS IS A JO-" Shadow ended the phone call before she could finish. "Hahaha….stupid bitch."

Shadow pulled the truck back into his driveway and got out of the vehicle, followed by Silver. "Thanks for the helps today Silv," he shook hands with him, "didn't think my anger would get the best of me."

"If pulling houses off of hills and almost killing people is your average Saturday afternoon, then sign me up." he said with a chuckle.

Suddenly, a blacked out range rover drove up in Shadow's drive way. "Now what?!" Shadow said with annoyance. Out from the passenger seat, came a very angry looking grey fox. He looked like he was in his early 50s, his grey hair was gelled back, and he wore a dark grey suit.

He stomped up towards the two hedgehogs and started to yell. "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" He had a thick Hispanic, just like the female cheetah who stood next to him. Shadow and Silver looked at each other then back at the fox. "No?"

The cheetah sighed with annoyance. "This is Martin Madrazo. My boyfriend is a very good business man. He was accused for running a gang and a drug ring. But luckily, charges were dropped when one of the witnesses went…missing." She said with a smirk and giggled.

"I know who you both are. Mr. Dark and Mr. Hedgehog. I have my connections…" Martin started to circle the two hedgehogs as he looked them up and down. "Now Shadow…" he suddenly punched Shadow on the right cheek, "WHY DID YOU PULL DOWN MY GIRLFRIENDS DECK FROM THE HILLSIDE!"

"Agh!" the ebony hedgehog held onto his cheek, "the man who was there tried to rape my wife."

The fox scuffed as he looked at Shadow. "Seems a bit fancy for a tennis coach, don't you think?" Silver muttered, "You're telling me."

"Well, Marie here will need to stay at a hotel while _you_ get the money together to fix up her place." The girlfriend, Marie, nodded her head.

"How much money are we talking about here?" asked Shadow as he stretched his jaw. Martin chuckled as he thought of his answer. "Oh just about….three million dollars." he answered with a smug grin. "Uh…yes sir." Martin nodded and head back for his car. Before Marie followed him, she slapped Shadow across the face, and stormed off.

As they drove off, Silver turned and looked at Shadow. "Man….you don't look too hot." The ebony one pulled out his phone and looked at his reflection. He noticed his face was slightly bruised where he was punched, the slapped. "Eh…I'll be fine."

"So how you planning on getting this money?"

"I know a way. I'll just give an old friend a call later. But it's going to make me come out of my retirement...shit."

Silver looked at how distressed his friend was, especially with that bruise on his face, which wasn't helping.

"Look man, just stay low, and I'll give you a call when something comes up."

"Alright man." They waved each other goodbye and Shadow walked back inside his home.

….

The twins were in their rooms minding their own business. Amber was playing videos games and she trashed talk. Addilyn was watching chatting on the phone and she painted her nails. Downstairs, Amy was in the living room watching soap operas as her husband sat down next to her.

She turned to look a him and noticed his bruised cheek. She gasped, "Baby, what happened?!" She reached up and touched his cheek, causing him to flinch a little bit. "Just a…misunderstanding. A very big misunderstanding."

A worried look washed over her face and she held his hand. "What do you mean?" Shadow sighed as he started to explain what happened. "Well…when I went to go take care of that asshole, he went up on a deck that was on a hillside. Me, being the type of guy I am, decided to pull down his deck."

Amy grinned devilishly as she asked, "Ohh tell me that prick is dead baby!" she exclaimed as she straddled his lap. He chuckled nervously as he held her waist. "No he isn't. Turns out, the house he was hiding at belongs to this crazy Mexican gangster's girlfriend. Now I need to cough up three million dollars to pay for the house to get fixed."

Amy sat on his lap with her mouth dropped open and a blank face. "Wha…how….how are you going to get the money?" She caressed his face and she looked into his eyes.

He sighed deeply and answered, "Looks like I'm back in the game."

"You….you mean…"

"Yep. I'll give my old friend a call later today or tomorrow to find me a job to do. I'm officially out of retirement. I don't think that FBI agent/friend of ours is going to be happy about this."

 **Authors note: hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Next chapter, a new character is introduced! Who do you think it will be?**

 **If any of you have helpful ideas on what else should be added to the story to make it even more interesting, feel free to PM me.**

 **Share this story, like, review, all that good stuff! Thanks! :)**


	4. Chapter Three: I Need A Favor

Chapter Three: I Need a Favor

The next morning came quickly. Amy and the twins were out of the house, leaving Shadow alone with the maid and gardener. He was on the couch of the living room watching old gangster movies and drinking a beer. The only thing he had on was pajama pants and socks on. He called it his 'dad attire'.

As he relined in his seat, he thought back to yesterday's events. He's done some crazy shit in his past, but he never thought of pulling down half of a house off a cliff. Which belong to a crazy Mexican gangster's girlfriend, just to make matters worse.

As he was in deep thought, he remembered he had to get in touch with an old friend of his. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through the various numbers. He found the contact he was looking for, and only hoped it was the same number. After a few rings, the person on the other end answered.

 _"Hello?"_

"Uh, yes. Sorry to bother you but is this the same number for Miles Prower?"

He heard the annoyed sigh through the phone. _"You know I go by Tails, Shadow Dark aka Shadow the Hedgehog."_

Shadow's eyes grew big as he looked at his phone and placed it back on his ear. "Tails?!" he question in shock. Tails chuckled at the frantic voice of the ebony hedgehog. _"You sound pretty panicked for a man who's supposed to be dead, Shadow."_

"Still a smart ass I see." Shadow said as he smirked. "Anyways, I need a real big favor from you at the moment. It's very important."

"I see," the two tailed fox replied, "come and visit me then. I'm in the city, just like you my little ghost. I'll text you the address." Shadow had a look of confusion. How did Tails knew where he was after all these years? Before he could question him, Tails hung up on him. "That stalker…"

 **….**

Shadow arrived at the house about twenty minutes later. The house was a quaint looking light blue one story home with a nice kept lawn and a beautiful garden. As Shadow observed his surroundings, he noted that the house definitely had a women's touch to it, and wondered if Tails sent him the wrong address.

He shrugged it off, and knocked on the front door. After a few short seconds, the door opened to reveal a beautiful rabbit before him. "Cream?" the ebony hedgehog questioned as he looked upon his old friend.

She has definitely changed since the last time he saw her, which was almost ten years ago. Cream had nice blonde hair that stopped on top of her breast, which have grown to be a nice full C cup. She was currently wearing a white fluffy robe that stopped above her knees and matching white slippers.

"Shadow!" she squealed as she gave him a giant bear hug. "Tails told me you would be here. Come in!" she pulled him inside the house and dragged him to a room. Inside, tails was seated at a desk using his computer. The room looked like your typical office, with stacks of paper in files, a book shelf, and other Knick knacks.

"Honey, Shadow is here!" she announced and turned her heel to leave the room. Tails turned around in his chair and looked up at his old friend. "Well looky here! If it isn't the walking dead!" he joked as he got up and did a bro hug with Shadow.

"I see you and Cream are still together," Shadow said, "how'd you manage to work that out?" Tails shrugged as he sat back in his seat. "Well after your 'death' and you and your family skipped town, Cream stopped stripping and we managed to move here while under the radar." Shadow nodded his head as he took a seat on a chair by Tails.

Back in the day, Amy and Cream use to strip together to make ends meet. They were two young, attractive women who lived together in an apartment, and had to pay the rent somehow. That's how they meet their husbands. One faithful night, a private dance in a private room, and the rest was history.

"So you need my help." the two tailed fox said, cutting right to the chase. Shadow nervously put his hand behind his neck as he rubbed it. "Yeah….got myself into a bit of a problem. Long story short, I need tons of cash. Three million to be exact."

Tails looked at his criminal friend in the eyes. "So…your back in the game then?" The ex con hesitated before he answered. "For now, I guess."

Cream back into the office with two ice cold lemonades. "I thought you two were thirsty, so I made this fresh!" she gave the two men their drinks and left the room.

"Well I'm also willing to help a friend. But I also need a favor from you." Tails said as he sipped on the fresh drink. Shadow gestured for him to continue. "I would like for you to get rid of problem for me." He placed his drink on the table and got up from his seat to walk as he talked. "Jay Norris. That over paid clown is a liar and cheat. He makes a fortune by selling people shitty phones that don't even do what their designed to do."

"So…where do I come into action?" Shadow asked. Tails went to a closet and pulled out a backpack. "You, my dead friend, will go into the LifeInvader office. Once inside, you'll have to find the prototype of the new phone. In this bag," he explained as he gave the bag to Shadow, "is a device that you will switch with the prototype."

"Right." The hedgehog looked into the bag to see the device was sealed in a box. "Now how am I doing this whole thing? Do I gotta sneak in, or rush in, or what?"

Tails chuckled and called out for his wife. Cream came walking into the room to see what he needed from her. "Be a dear and pick out an outfit for Shadow please. He has to fit the part of a LifeInvader employee." He stated as he smirked.

Cream nodded her head and walked out of the room.

While she was gone from the room, Shadow frowned as he turned to look at his old friend. "Look Tails," he started as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I never got to officially apologize for happened…."

Tails waved him off as if to say it wasn't a big deal. "It's cool. I know your reasons behind, and I completely understand. Besides, I never told anyone. You know, instead of being six feet underground in a coffin, your floating around Los Santos with your family in an upscale neighborhood."

Cream came back with a outfit that consisted of a mint green polo shirt, khaki pants, and tan colored boat shoes. Tails took the outfit and handed it to Shadow. "This here is the 'punch me and my Lawler dad will sue you' outfit. You will defiantly fit in."

Shadow looked at the outfit disgust before going to the bathroom to change. Five minutes later, he came out the bathroom, looking like the typical nerd. "I look ridiculous." he muttered to himself.

"Alright Shadow," said Tails as he and his criminal friend walked towards the front door, "just go in, switch the phones without being caught, then leave."

"You got it."

 **….**

Shadow arrived at the LifeInvader office thirty minutes later. As he walked up towards the front entrance, he noticed a crowd of other employees walking in, and quickly went behind them to blend in.

As he walked around the building, he looked to see many other employees. Some were actually doing what they were supposed to be doing, like programming, going over designs for different devices, and updating computers.

Others were fooling around as if they didn't have a job. Throwing darts, flirting with co-workers, or watching hardcore porn on the computers as if it was totally normal.

He continued to sneak around the halls, unseen, as he finally reached the office of Jay Norris. Who thankfully wasn't there. He looked under the desk to find a small black box. He opened it, and inside was the phone that he needed to switch.

He reached into his bag and pulled out the device. He placed it inside the box and placed it back under the desk. He took the real device and placed it inside his bag, and swiftly exited the office without ever being seen by anybody.

He left the building and got inside his car and took off down the street. He took out his phone and dialed the foxes number. "Hey Tails, the deed is done. Now what?"

"Just go home and watch the news. I'll give you the signal to dial the number."

"Gotcha."

 **….**

When Shadow got home, he walked over to the living room to watch the live keynote, when noticed his wife sitting on the couch watching soap operas. He plopped down next to her, took the remote from her hand and changed the channel.

Amy looked at him as if he insulted her. "Excuse me," she scuffed, "I was watching my show." He rolled his eyes and pulled her up on his lap, having her back lay on his chest. "Don't worry, this will be more exciting than your soap operas."

On the television screen, a white hawk, who was Jay Norris, was waving to hundreds of people in the audience. He gestured for the crowd to settle down so that he could speak.

"Hello everybody! Thank you all for coming out today to hear my amazing news. As you may know, this company of mine has grown massively since my buddies and I started this in our college dorm room years ago.

Amy interrupted the speak on television, "What exactly is this?" she questioned as she watched. Shadow petted her head, as if to calm her down. "Just a little favor I had to do for Tails." Her eyes opened wide as she turned and looked at her husband. "T-Tails?! He's in town?!"

"I'll explain after this is over with." He turned his attention back to the television with Jay Norris flaunting his accomplishments. "Now, this has been a long time coming. And thanks to me," he said as he pointed to himself, "prepare yourself for…the future!" he exclaimed, rather dramatically.

"This guy is really full of himself, huh?" Amy asked as she started at the screen with an annoyed look on her face. Shadow suddenly felt his phone buzz from his pocket and took out his cellphone. It was a text message from Tails. He opened the message, and it read:

 **'Call the number.'**

"Okay Rose," the ebony hedgehog said as he scrolled through the contacts, "here it comes." On the television screen, Jay Norris held up the device that Shadow planted in his office. "I give you, the LifeInvader phone, or as I like to call it, the Lphone. My company has invented something that nobody has ever thought of."

"Oh my god, what a jackass. I'm pretty sure we all seen a cell phone before, unless you've been living under a rock." Stated Amy as she continued to watch the man on the television, who's clearly infatuated with himself.

Shadow dialed the number, and watch the television screen with a vicious grin. "hahaha…fucker." The phone that Jay Norris held started to ring and looked at it with a surprised look. "Oh look at this! It seems like someone wants to have a little chat."

Amy and Shadow watched as he answered the phone. The second he put it up to his head, the cell phone suddenly blew up, instantly killing him.

"SHIT!"

"OH MY GOD!"

The white hawk fell to the ground with a bloody head, with all the blood seeking around his head. People came rushing on the stage, and the live feed was shut off. Amy was still sitting on Shadow's lap, but was now sitting up fully as her mouth was dropped open.

"i…wha…uh….what just happened?!" she frantically asked as she turned to look at Shadow. He calmed down rather quickly as he answered simply "Just a favor I had to do for Tails." His phone buzzed once again, resulting in another text message from the two tailed fox.

 **'Awesome work. I'll something robbing worthy. Get dressed up and meet me back at the house. And bring Amy along. Cream is dying to see her. It's great to have you back, old friend.'**

"Are you in the mood to reunite with old friends?" he asked his wife as she facing him on his lap. She tilted her head to the side. "You mean seeing Tails? Wait, friends? You mean Cream is still with him?!" she looked like a little kid on Christmas morning as her eyes lit up.

Shadow chuckled as he embraced his wife. "Tails just texted me saying to meet him back at the house. He says Cream is dying to see you." he grinned as her smile seemed to get even bigger. She squealed as she jumped up off of him and ran up the stairs. "I'm getting dressed!" she yelled from the master bedroom.

Shadow got up from his seat and walked up the stairs. He heard laughter from Amber's room and decided to peek inside to see what they were doing. He looked inside and saw that they were just watching a funny movie, causing them to laugh like hyenas.

When he walked inside the master bedroom, he noticed Amy sitting at her vanity doing her makeup. She was wearing tight fitted halter white dress that ended about three inches from the knees. She wore black strap stilettos to complete the outfit.

Her waist length pink hair was pulled up into a high pony tail. She also wore diamond bracelets on her wrists to match her huge diamond wedding ring.

Shadow walked over and pecked her on the cheek, causing her to smile and blush. "You look beautiful." he walked into his walk-in closet and decided to get dressed in a black on black suit, minus the tie, and complted the attire with black leather shoes.

He stepped out of the closet and heard a whistle from behind. "Back to the old suit, huh?" Amy walked over and rubbed her hand up and down Shadow's chest. "It's been over twenty years since we've been together and you still look like the young thug I met back in the day." She kissed sweetly on the lips and headed for the door. "I'll be downstairs waiting in the car."

After a few minutes of checking his appearance in the mirror, Shadow walked over to his daughter's room. "Girls, me and your mother will be out for a while. If you're hungry, ask the maid to make you something."

The girls said 'okay' and Shadow made his way downstairs to the garage. He hopped inside, with Amy in the passenger seat, and took of back to Tails house.

 **...**

They arrived at the house in the next thirty minutes. As they walked up towards the front door, Amy took notice of the beautiful garden, knowing that Cream put her heart and soul into it. Shadow knocked on the door, and a few seconds later, Cream opened the door. When she made eye contact with the pink hedgehog, she immediately gasped and gave her a big huge.

"Amy!" she squealed, "It's been so long!" Amy gladly returned the hug as both women giggled and squealed like young school girls. The three of them walked inside. Cream and Amy went to the kitchen to catch up, while Shadow walked over to the office.

Once inside, he saw Tails at his usual spot. The two tailed fox was wearing a long sleeve blue button down shirt and khaki pants and black shoes.

Shadow walked over and sat neck to the computer genius, catching his attention. "So what you got for me?" he asked as he reclined in his seat. "Well that depends," Tails answered as he turned in his seat, "we can either rob a bank outside of the city, or a high end store."

Shadow thought about the two options before answering. "Whatever gets me enough money." he said simply. "Jewelry store it is then!" Tails exclaimed as he started to type on his computer. "We're gonna need a crew, since everybody else seem to have disappeared."

Tails nodded his head in agreement. "I know a few people who are up for a little adventure. I'm sure they won't mind."

Tails turned to face Shadow, who was watching the news on a small tv that was in the office. "So your little FBI friend, does she know your back in the game?" he asked his friend. Shadow gave him a confused look. "What you mean by that?"

Tails chuckled as he got comfortable in his seat. "I took some time to hack the Witness Protection Program website, which was shocking easily to do by the way. Usually, they don't put people in their protection in multimillion dollar homes to begin with."

Shadow shrugged his shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal. "It's a good cover is you ask me. What else do you know you stalker?" he joked.

"The agent who had your back and is responsible for being where you are now is Rouge the Bat. Late 30s, super attractive, married to a red echidna who is the perfect candidate for anger management. She was the one who 'shot and killed' a man named Shadow the Hedgehog. Who now goes by Shadow Dark."

The ebony hedgehog blinked a few times with his mouth slightly open. He chuckled as he clapped his hands. "I'm very impressed, my friend."

Tails went back to typing a few more things before he presented the screen to Shadow. "I got everything here planned out. I already looked the blueprints of the jewelry store, and I know how to pull this off the smart way."

"Starting with the air vents, knock out gas will be placed inside to put everybody in the store to sleep. To do the job unnoticed by others around the area, we'll diquise ourselves as pest control. The mask will prevent you from falling asleep and keep your identity sealed. I'll disable all the cameras inside of the store. The only risky part will be the exit strategy for you and the crew. We'll use motor bikes instead of cars."

While listening to the well thought out plan, Shadow was nodding his head in agreement. "For the crew, I know somebody who is defiantly skilled. His name is Silver, and I know he can handle a bike."

"That's fine," said Tails, "I know a few more people to add to the list. The driver will be Storm the Albatross. Inside the van, he'll have the bikes. Jet the Hawk will be in charge of getting guns. He has a excellent collection, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing with us. Since this is a big rob, I got another hacker. Jet's girlfriend, Wave the Swallow. She's pretty computer savvy and is trustworthy. Is the plan okay?"

Shadow just smirked as he looked over the notes on the computer screen. "This is perfect." Tails smirked alongside his friend as they both shook hands.

"We're back in action."

 **Authors note: another chapter completed!**

 **Tails AND Cream are now part of the story!**

 **Cream and Amy use to be strippers?! It's always the quiet ones who are the freakiest.**

 **And now the FBI agent is revealed!**

 **Please favorite, review, and share with your friends! Thanks for reading! :)**


	5. Chapter Four: He's Alive?

**Authors note: I hope everybody had a nice weekend and a lovely father's day! :)**

Chapter Four: He's Alive?

The next came, meaning it was the day of the jewelry store robbery. Shadow left his house around noon to go meet the crew at an abandoned warehouse. On the drive there, he was wondering how fast the robbery will be, and if the guys were quick enough to get it done.

A while later, he was parked out front of the warehouse and walked inside. He walked up stairs to the office, and saw the crew, including Silver. "Ah, the man is here." Tails said with a grin. He introduced Shadow to the other three criminals in the room. "This is here is Storm, Jet, and Wave." They all waved towards Shadow, as he bowed his head towards them.

"Now, I had Silver go and 'borrow' a pest control truck for us earlier with pest control uniforms and masks. Remember people, this is a smart approach. You're not going in their wailing your guns around and shouting like idiots. Over here," he gestured towards the table on the side of the room, "are the uniforms that you must change into."

They all took a pair of the uniforms and out them on over their clothes. Tails was getting his computer ready as Shadow took the floor to speak. "Alright gentlemen. And lady." He gestured towards Wave as she smiled and giggled. "This will be a simple smash and grab. The whole job will be easy enough if we just follow instructions. We all follow instructions, we all get paid. Now if we run into trouble, the cops for instance, we move quickly. Without getting caught. Any questions?"

They all looked around to see if anybody were to speak up. Shadow took the silence as an understanding that they knew what to do. "Okay, good. Silver, you're with me in the car. Jet and Wave, you'll be in the truck that has the bikes. And Storm, you'll drive the van there. Let's move."

They all made their downstairs towards their assigned vehicles. Shadow has done anything like this in the last nine years, so he was defiantly focused on getting this job done the right way. He got in the driver's seat as Silver sat in the passenger seat. Once everybody was set, they all took off.

"Okay Silver, you're going to need to go on top of the building and put the sleeping gas inside the vent. But not too much, we don't want them dead." As he went over the plan with Silver, he had eyes on the road. He was determined to get this money. "I got it." he replied to the dark male. Silver looked towards and noticed how tensed he looked. "You feeling alright man?" he asked as he looked at him.

Shadow numbly nodded his head and he leaned back in his seat. "Just a little stressed is all. I just want to get this job done, pay that Mexican lunatic, and go back home."

"I feel the same way." Soon enough, Shadow parked behind the store so Silver can do his part of the job. Silver got out the vehicle and climbed the latter up to the roof. Everybody has ear pieces so they were able to hear each other. Shadow spoke up as Silver climbed up another latter to get to the vent. "We're in position. Did you place the gas in the vent yet?"

Just as he asked, Silver opened up the air vent, placed the gas in, and closed it back up. "All done."

In front of the store, Shadow, Jet, and Storm were waiting for the gas to take effect. Wave was inside the trucks with the backs keeping track of time and hacking the security system. Once they saw the people inside fall to the floor, they placed the gas mask on and made their move. Shadow made his way over to a case full of diamond rings and smashed it open with his gun.

"You all have about ninety seconds before the alarm goes off." Reported Wave. Shadow smashed another case open as he alerted his crew. "We got plenty of time to wipe this place clean!"

The three men continued to do their job. Jet smashed open watches and earrings. Stormed collected necklaces and bracelets. And Shadow gathered rings and charms. The store was pretty big, so it was smart of them to split up, rather than stay in the same place.

"Fifty seconds."

Shadow growled at how fast the time was going. "We don't have all day, let's go!"

They continued to smash and grab the contents of the cases. Shadow's duffle bag was filled to the top with jewelry worth thousands of dollars by this point.

"Thirty seconds."

"Alright that's all. Let's move out!" he ordered to the two birds as he jogged towards the exit of the store. Outside, Silver was on a bike with his mask on. A security guard was fussing with him to get him to move his bike.

"Look for the last time, this is not a parking zone!"

"Get the fuck out my face!"

Just in time, Shadow came and pushed the security guard to the floor and gave the duffle bag to Silver. He looked over to the man on the floor, his red eyes piercing into his. "You forget a thousand this every day; make sure this is one of them."

Shadow ran off to the truck that Wave was in while Silver, Storm, and Jet drove off on their motor bikes. "Let's do this!" shouted Silver. Jet took the lead as Silver and Storm stayed close behind. "Hard left coming up!"

As they drove, they weaved in and out of traffic with the cops hot on their tails. They all took a sharp right, just missing a cop car that was coming from the opposite direction. They dodged more cars, cops, and pedestrians as they sped down the road.

Up the street, five cop cars had the road blocked off, preventing them to pass. Jet decided to lead the group the bride that goes over the freeway. He dropped from the bridge, onto the freeway with Storm and Silver still closely behind.

The cops were slow to keep up, which was good news for them. Jet lead them to a tunnel that leads to the river. They sped past workers, a bunch of construction, and making constant left and right turns. Silver felt like they were driving for hours before they finally saw the light from outside.

"Shadow and I are waiting at the end of the tunnel. Get ready to doge more cops." Said Wave.

Just as all three exited out of the tunnel, they realized Wave wasn't kidding when she meant more cops. Shadow drove the large truck behind the three motor bikes as he kept the cops back. As he drove the truck, some cop cars came in front of him trying to catch up with the robbers.

Shadow picked up the speed and ram in the back of one car, causing it to bump into the other car. They both spun out of control, crashing into the walls.

Just when he thought they were safe, three more cop cars came out from behind a wall and sped up to potentially run over the motor bikes. Shadow took notice and quickly rammed on the side of the car on the left, causing him to hit the other two cars.

Eventually, the cops seemed to have given up and stopped coming. Shadow parked at the end of the river and opened up the back of the truck.

Shadow drove them back to the warehouse where Tails was waiting.

A while later, they were parked over at the warehouse and they all excited the truck. "That was thrilling!" exclaimed Shadow as he pumped his fist. He didn't think that the robbery would work out so smoothly, but it made him feel alive.

"Good work everybody." Said Tails as he approached the group. "I see you wiped the store clean of the jewels."

"Yeah man, we got it," said Silver, "now what?"

"We all stay low. Don't get into any more trouble." Replied Tails. Wave, jet, and Storm left. Before Silver left to his car, Shadow stopped him. "Come by the house tomorrow so we can celebrate, okay?" Silver agreed as they fist pumped, and then he took his leave.

 **...**

Shadow arrived home about an hour later. By now, it was night time. He ditched the pest control uniform in the trash and walked inside. Usually the girls are still awake or downstairs, but the house was quiet.

He walked into the kitchen and saw his wife enjoying a glass of wine as she read a magazine. She was wearing a red silk robe and her hair was up in a messy bun. She saw her husband walk in and smiled. "It's been all day since I've seen you. What you been up to today?"

He came over and leaned his back on the counter. "Ahh you know, finding a way to pay back that lunatic."

She looked towards him with interest. "So what did you have to do?" she asked. "Had to rob a jewelry store. Then we got chased by cops and I had to ram in to a few." He answered her question as if this was normal thing to do every other day.

"Oh!" she sounded somewhat surprised, but this wasn't anything new to her. "I also manage to get something for you." He said with a grin.

Now he definitely got her attention. She gasped with excitement, "What'd you get me?!" she squealed with glee. He took out a small red box from his pocket and gave it to her. She opened it, revealing a nice shiny pair of diamond earrings.

"Oh my god!" she took the earrings out of the box to examine them better. "Shadow, it's beautiful!" She put on her earrings and looked at herself from her phone's camera. "Not as beautiful as you, Rose." He embraced her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You know," stated Amy as she walked of the embrace, "the girls are out at the movies. They won't be back till later." She sat on top of the counter as she batted her long eyelashes. Shadow caught on to her advances, and walked over to her.

He separated her legs so he was between her and began to kiss her neck. She moaned as her head back and she clawed her fingers through his quills. She nibbled on his ears, earning him to groan at the feeling. He moved from her neck up to her mouth and the two shared a passionate make out session.

As he was drowning her in kisses, he untied the knot of her robe, exposing her beautiful naked body before him. He began kissing her down from her jawline, to her neck, and eventually he got to her breast. He sucked and teased on her nipples as her moans became louder.

Amy suddenly grabbed his head and made him look her in the eyes. "Enough of the foreplay. Take me." she said with a lust filled voice. Shadow wasted no time and carried her up the stairs. He kicked open the doors to their room and threw her onto the bed.

He removed every piece of clothing and climbed on top of her and began to suck on her neck. He took one her breast in his big hands and squeezed hard enough for her to yelp in pain and pleasure. She always loved how rough he was with her, and enjoyed every second of it.

Shadow cut right to the chase. He took her legs and spread them so far apart that she was doing a split. She can thank her stripping career for her flexibility. With her legs far apart, he positioned his long member and jammed himself inside her sweet pink flower, causing her to scream with pleasure.

Instead of starting out slow and passionate, he pumped into her hard and fast, just the way she likes it. "FUCK! YES!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Her moaning and gasping got louder with every thrust. She began to claw her nails down her husband's strong and muscular back.

Shadow groaned and grunt at the feeling of her longs nails going down his back. He looked at her face, to see her head back and her eyes rolled. He could she was close to her climax and pulled out. She looked at him with confusion, but then she was repositioned on her hands and knees with her firm ass raised high. Shadow continued his rough love making while he gripped onto her ass cheeks. Amy's moans were muffled as she bit onto a pillow and had her eyes closed shut. She was in heaven at this point.

Their love making went on for another twenty minutes before they both reached their peak. He released his seed into as she gasped at the warm filling feeling inside of her. As he removed himself from her flower, his seed seeped out of her slowly, running down her thigh and onto the bed.

Her hips clasped onto the bed as she tried to regain her breathe. The ebony hedgehog laid next to her and pulled her up to his chest. She rested her head on his fluffy white chest fur as he ran his fingers through her hair.

She sighed with much content and she looked up into red eyes. "I love you so much." She said loving to her husband. He pecked her on her forehead and smiled. "I love you too."

 **….**

The next day was unproductive for Shadow. He woke up with his beautiful wife in his arms, both of them naked. He remembered last night's events and smirked to himself. They both did their morning routine of showering, brushing their teeth, and getting dressed.

Down stairs, the maid had prepared lunch for the household. It was then that Shadow realized how much he and his wife slept in. He grabbed a sandwich and walked over to the living to watch some television. Amy went to the back yard to do some yoga with her yoga instructor, Tikal.

As he was watching tv, he heard a knock at the door. "The door is open!" he yelled out. The door opened then closed, and he heard footsteps coming his way. "There he is!" exclaimed Shadow as he got to greet Silver. He noticed he was holding hands with a nicely shaped purple feline.

"And who is this?" asked Shadow as he took her hand. Silver smiled and answered "This is my girlfriend, Blaze. Blaze this is Shadow."

The two kissed each other on the cheek as a way of saying hello. "My wife is outside with her yoga instructor. They should be done by now."

She nodded her way and walked out back to the backyard.

 **….**

Blaze went out back and noticed Amy was alone as she rolled up her yoga mat. She went up to her to introduce herself. "Hello," she said with a smile and gaining the pink hedgehogs attention, "I'm Blaze. I'm Silver's girlfriend."

Amy smiled back and gave her a kiss hello on the cheek. "I heard about Silver. Shadow says he's very skilled. And I love your outfit!"

Blaze was wearing high waisted white shorts and a purple crop top. She wore white sandals and her hair, which end on her shoulder blades, was straitened.

"Thanks so much! So I hear you and Shadow have twin daughters?" They took a seat at a table that was shaded by an umbrella. "Yeah we do. Their still probably sleeping, they were out late last night. Do you and Silver have any kids?"

Blaze shook her head, "Not yet at least. Maybe whenever this whole thing is over with. And when I have a ring on my finger."

Amy giggled as she listened to Blaze. Blaze was younger than she was, and she remembered how she was the same way. "Trust me, they will never leave. I said the same thing you said about twenty or so years ago. Now we're married with two beautiful girls. Just give it time."

Blaze smiled and nodded as she took her advice. Before she could reply, she heard the sound of heels coming their way. They turned their heads, and saw a nicely shaped white bat walking towards them. She was wearing white button up shirt, a tight fitted black blazer over it, a tight black skirt that ended two inches above the knees, and black stiletto heels.

Amy gasped as she got up from her seat. "Rouge! You didn't tell me you were coming today!" she walked over to her bat friend and hugged her. "Blaze, this is Rouge. She works for the FBI and she's our daughters god mother."

The two shook hands and said their hellos. "So where is your handsome husband?" asked Rouge. "He's inside. He should be in the living room."

 **….**

The men were still inside discussing yesterday successful robbery. The doors to the backyard opened and they heard the sound of heels coming their way. And in walked Rouge.

"Rouge?" said Shadow as he looked puzzled. She giggled as she flipped her hair. "Well are you just going to sit there and stare or are you going to hug me?" she asked jokingly.

He shook his head and chuckled and walked over to her and gave her a hug. "This here is Silver, he's a good friend of mine."

She shook hands with Silver then turned back to Shadow. "So I hear that somebody is back in the game." She sat on the sofa and crossed her legs. Shadow sat back down as he laughed it off. "Who me? What are you talking about?"

Rouge giggled as she reclined in her seat. "You know you can't lie to me Shadow." Shadow sighed, realizing what she said was right. "I woke up this morning to watch the news, and I hear there's a robbery at the jewelry store."

Shadow looked at the bat with a grin. "And why do you think it was me who did it?" Rouge once again giggled as she smirked at the dark hedgehog. "You're the only criminal I know that says cheesy lines to people."

He rolled his eyes. _'I guess I should get new material.'_

"And besides," said Rouge, "aren't you worried about _him_ finding out about this? I mean, if I know your cheesy lines, who else does?"

Shadow looked confused before he figured out who she was speaking about. "Oh _him_? He's got to be dead. Or at least cracked out somewhere."

"You better hope he is."

 **….**

Inside of a trailer home, surrounded by used condoms, bongs, and empty beer cans, was a certain blue hedgehog reclining on a sofa. He was smoking a cigarette and watching tv as a female rabbit was giving him a satisfying blowjob.

He flipped through the channels and landed on the news. He listened to a story about a robbery at a jewelry store that happened yesterday and listened to the man on the tv.

 _"Then this guy just pushed me on the ground. Then he said 'You forget a thousand thing every day; make sure this is one of them."_

"What…the fuck?...he's alive?!"

 **Authors note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Please leave your reviews, and all that good stuff!**

 **Next chapter will be sometime this week! :)**


	6. Chapter Five

**Authors note: here is the new chapter! This one took a while because I was writing for my other fanfics and such. Also because I had to replay some scenes in the game to see which characters to use and which scenes should be included in the story.**

Chapter Five: Reunited And It Feels So Awkward

After the rabbit prostitute finished her job, she left with her earned money in hand. Sonic got up and paced back and forth on his trailer. He couldn't believe what he just heard. There was only one person he knew that used corny and dramatic lines when they do robberies.

"Was that him? It can't be!" he said to himself as he pulled on his quills. Sonic isn't sure if Shadow really is alive, which he obviously is but he doesn't knows that, or if it's some prick using his 'dead' best friends material.

Ever since the failed robbery that happened nine years ago, Sonic has been doing well for himself. Not as well as Shadow, but his still doing something with his criminal life.

Sonic now lives out in the sticks of San Andreas. He runs his own drug business, which he calls Sonic Speed Industries, which makes drugs such as crystal meth, crack, mollies, and good old fashion marijuana.

He stepped outside to the back of his trailer to see his brother, Manic, tending to the growing marijuana plants.

"MANIC!" he yelled abruptly, causing his brother to yelp and drop the bottle of water he had in his hand. "Y-Yes Sonic?" he asked as he got himself together.

Sonic's left eye was twitching slightly as he talked to his brother. "Remember my best friend? The one I used to do all types of heist with?" Manic nodded his head as he understood. "Yeah I do! Umm," he scratched his head, "what was his name again?"

Sonic waved him off and he got to the problem at hand. "I have a task for you. I need you to find Shadow the Hedgehog. I was watching the news about a jewelry store robbery and from what is sounds like; he's up in Los Santos. Get information on him immediately."

Manic nodded his head as he left to his room to gather information on the ebony hedgehog.

 **….**

Inside of the tiny home of the not so fabulous part of Los Santos, Blaze was pacing her bathroom floor. Silver was out picking up dinner for them at the moment. Lately she hasn't been feeling like herself.

She noticed that she has been acting different. The smallest things could either make her angry, or just suddenly make her burst out in tears. She also realized that she has been having weird cravings. Like eating ice cream with cereal.

The only reason Silver is out getting food is because she had the sudden craving to eat burgers and fries. While he was out, she quickly ran to the corner store and bought three pregnancy tests. She peed on all three sticks and was waiting patiently.

Her waiting came to a stop when her phone's timer went off and she stepped in the bathroom for the moment of truth. She picked up all three tests and they all read 'positive'.

Her eyes open wide as she gasped. She was both extremely excited to be having a baby with her love, but she was also terrified. It wasn't like her and Silver were a normal couple that lived together in the nice part of town, and didn't have to worry about people trying to rob or kill them.

"Oh my god! How am I going to tell him?" she asked herself as she sat on the sink. Her mind was racing with ideas on how to tell her boyfriend and how he would take it. She lost her train of thought when she heard the front door open. "Babe! I'm home!"

She sighed as she tried to calm herself down. "I'll be there in a sec!" she replied. She stood up and but the pregnancy tests in her back pocket. She walked down the hall and to the kitchen, where Silver placed two bags of burger and fries down on the small dining table.

"I got your food babe, nice and hot." He sat down on the table and chewed on some fries. Blaze leaned against the kitchen counter as she attempted to eat her fries. Silver noticed she was being awfully quiet. Usually when they had burgers for dinner, she'd be half way down by now.

Silver got up from his seat and approached his girlfriend. "Blaze…are you okay? You look stressed." Blaze sighed as she grabbed her boyfriend's hand. "Silver…there's something I need to tell you…I just don't know how you're going to take it."

Silver could see that what she need to say was important and took her to the couch out at the living room. Once they sat down, she grabbed his hands in hers and looked into his eyes. "Okay. I'm not sure how else to say this…" she got teary eyed as a small smile crept on her face. "I'm pregnant."

Silver eyes went wide as he looked at his girlfriend. His eyes went south as he looked at her belly. He looked back into her eyes and asked her "Really?"

She nodded her head as a few tears streamed down her face. Silver instantly pulled her towards him and hugged her. As they held the embrace, she cried happily into his shoulder as he rubbed her back. She lifted her head a bit to speak. "I'm so happy, but I'm also scared."

He pushed her back gently to look at her face. "What do you mean by that?" he asked. The purple feline sighed as she wiped her tears away. "Honey, it's not like we're in a safe place. This isn't the neighborhood that I would want to raise our baby in."

Silver understood where she was coming and sighed. He was thrilled that he was going to be a father, but now he really needed to keep Blaze safe and out of harm's way. "Just keep calm. My cut of the money from the robbery will be here any day now, and when it comes, we can look for a house. Okay?"

Blaze felt a bit better. Sure, most women were involved with a man that was in this kind of business would be begging them to stop, but she loved Silver for who he was. Yes, he did things that were illegal, but that didn't change his personality.

She looked into her boyfriend's eyes with much love. "Okay."

They kissed each other and hugged once more. Blaze got up from her seat and her stomach rumbled. "Well I better eat my burger before it gets cold."

Silver chuckled and followed his pregnant girlfriend to resume their dinner.

 **….**

Later on in the day, Sonic was getting ready to meet a client. He was in his room finishing up getting dressed. He wore a dingy looking white t-shirt that barely looked white. He had on some light blue jeans, and brown boots.

As he left his room, he saw his brother on the couch with his eyes glued to his phone screen. "Have you found anything on Shadow the Hedgehog yet?" he asked sternly. He really wanted to know if Shadow was dead or not.

"Not yet. I'll let you know a soon as possi-"

"MAKE IT QUICK!"

Sonic cut him off abruptly as his eye twitched. Manic gulped and nodded his head as he went back to his phone. The blue hedgehog grabbed his phone, keys, and went outside to his truck. He was headed for the bar, which is where he was meeting with his client.

Soon enough, he made it to the bar and parked his truck. He went inside and ordered a beer as he waited for his client. He still couldn't think straight when all he can think about was his best friend. He really hoped that it was somebody pretending to be him, that way he could kill the person for using his friend's material.

But on the other hand, he was worried if it really was him and he's been alive this whole time. He wouldn't know what to do with himself. Would he understand why he did what he did years ago? Or would he simply go crazy and attempt to put the ebony hedgehog six feet under himself?

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and came face to face with a purple chameleon in a suit. "Oh hey," said Sonic, "are you Vector?"

The chameleon shook his head. "No, I'm his assistant. Vector is right over here." He lead Sonic over to a booth where a large green crocodile, wearing a black suit, sat waiting for them. "Ahh, you must Sonic the Hedgehog!" exclaimed Vector as he shook hands with Sonic.

The blue hedgehog chuckled as he took a seat in front of the two men. "The one and only." he said with confidence.

Vector nodded his head and cleared his throat. "Now let's get down to business."

"Yes sir."

"I hear that Sonic Speed Industries is a very serious business around here."

Sonic chuckled as he nodded his head. "You got that right mister. I'm the best around this whole damn county."

Sonic was the only drug dealer in the county. He was in competition with a bunch of brothers known as the O'Neil brothers. Or as Sonic calls them, the 'inbred hillbillies'.

"Well, as leader of the Chaotix, I'm willing to pay big price for some of your merchandise. And then, if things go as planned, we partner up, and we both make plenty of money."

Sonic liked what he was hearing as he smirked. He really liked the part when it came to making more money. He stood from his seat. "Follow me and I'll show you where the magic happens."

 **….**

Vector and Espio followed Sonic to his second trailer home where he and his brother keep their drugs. One room was wearing the meth was made. The other had bags upon bags of cocaine and pills. The last room was filled with plant pots with fully grown weed plants.

As Sonic lead the two around the trailer, Vector took note of all the drugs he had. He wanted to make sure that Sonic was truly a reliable source. After the tour ended, Sonic walked them out to their car.

"I've seen enough for today," said Vector as he walked to his car, "I'll you know about my final decision tomorrow."

"Just come by with that contract and I'll be ready to sign on that dotted line!" exclaimed the hedgehog as he fist pumped. Espio drove off with Vector in the passenger seat. Sonic got back into his truck and drove back to his trailer he shared with his brother.

He parked his truck in front of the trailer and walked inside to see his brother on the computer.

"MANIC!" he yelled to get his attention. The green hedgehog gasped as he held onto his chest tightly. "A simple 'hey bro' could of worked too." He said as he caught his breathe.

"Never mind that," said his brother, "Any info on Shadow the Hedgehog? He has a hot bitchy wife, twin bratty daughters, and he's about forty."

"Los Santos is a pretty big place bro. I'm searching everywhere I can."

Sonic sighed as he tried to keep himself calm. "Just find out who did that fucking robbery! Even if the guy matches Shadow's description, I will handle him myself."

 **….**

It was around eight o'clock at night back in the city of Los Santos. After sharing the news about her pregnancy to her boyfriend, Blaze decided to share the news with Amy. The two have quickly grown a bond with each other ever since they met.

The two were at a Starbucks, drinking lattes and talking. Blaze was about to tell her new friend the news and calmed herself down. "Okay, so there's something I have to tell you." Said Blaze as she smiled from ear to ear.

Amy noticed her happy mood and became interested as she leaned in with anticipation. "Must be some good news for you to be smiling so hard." she joked. Blaze giggled and took one last sip of her drink. She looked the pink hedgehog in the eye and exclaimed, "I'm pregnant!"

Amy gasped as she put her hand to her chest. "Oh my god! I'm so happy for you!"

The two hugged each other as Amy congratulated the feline. "How far along are you?" she asked. Blaze placed a hand on her tummy and she rubbed it. "I'm not so sure. I mean, I don't have much of a belly, so my guess is maybe about a month."

Amy nodded her head as she smiled. She was really happy for Blaze. "How did Silver take the news?"

Blaze sighed as a smile crept on her face. "He's really excited about it. I told him I was worried at first because we live in a rough part of town were it's not even safe to step outside of the house for too long. Not much a place to raise a baby in."

"You both could stay at our place until you find a new house." Amy offered as she understood where Blaze was coming from. She remembered when she told Shadow she was pregnant with their twin daughters. They were a newlywed couple living on a criminal's income. They weren't in such a bad situation such as Silver and Blaze, but she understood her when there are people always trying to kill your loved one and take all their money for themselves.

"No, no it's okay. Silver said that once he receives the money from the jewelry heist, we can look for a nice house. Probably somewhere in Vinewood Hills."

"Well that's good." Said Amy as she smiled. "I just can't wait for you to have this baby. Trust me, being a mother is the best thing you could be."

The feline nodded her head in agreement of she also smiled. "I hope me and Silver can be like you and Shadow. You both fell in love, got married, and now your both blessed with beautiful twin teenage daughters."

"It'll happen," the pink hedgehog reassured her, "just hope for Silver's sake that you have a boy. Shadow always tells me how having twin seventeen year old daughters is the hardest mission he's ever had." Amy giggled as she thought back to all the time Shadow would threaten people who would look at his daughters the wrong way. "Shadow may be able to kill people without a second thought, but when it comes to his daughters, he'll do anything to make them happy."

Blaze giggled along with Amy. "Boy or girl, he will defiantly be over protective. He gets worried when I go to the store to get a bag of chips, so imagine when the baby comes."

The two continued to talk for some time longer. They noticed it was getting late and both decided to go their separate ways.

 **….**

The next day, Sonic woke up around two in the afternoon. He went to the kitchen, took a quick sniff of cocaine, and got himself a beer. He noticed his brother passed out on the couch. Usually, he would scare his brother awake, but he noticed the computer screen was still on where Manic was searching for Shadow.

He decided to let him sleep and continued his way outside. He got into his truck and drove his way over to the bar to meet up with Vector and Espio. He was really excited to sign that contract and make more money.

He walked into the bar to see the two men waiting for him. He walked over and sat down in front of them and went straight to business.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. Let's get down to business, shall we?"

The two men nodded their heads as they let Sonic continue to speak. "I think I've made a great impression yesterday on my area of expertise. I have plenty of drugs to go around and I'm excited and willing to go into business with you, Mr. Vector. Now where's that contract?!" he asked with much excitement in his voice.

Espio looked away as Vector cleared his throat. "I think I will be taking my offer someplace else." The crocodile said with no emotion. Sonic looked at him with confusion written all over his face. "W-What?"

"I would like something much…larger. I'm thinking of working with drugs _and_ guns." he answered simply.

Sonic looked as if he just been hit by a truck. "But I thought yesterday, you were satisfied with my things. I'm the top drug dealer here. Half of the druggies here in this county get high of my drugs."

Vector's face held no emotion as he simply said "I'm sorry."

And that's when Sonic snapped. "YOUR FUCKING SORRY?!"He clearly didn't like it when things didn't go his way. Episo, who rarely spoke, tried to calm down the angry hedgehog. "Please, calm down."

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" he shouted. He took several deep breathes and he had his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and glared at Vector. "So who you working with? Huh? Who was _so much_ better than me?"

Vector met his gaze and answered his question. "The O'Neil brothers."

"THE O'NEIL BROTHERS?!" Sonic stood up from his seat as he continued to huff and puff. "Well good luck trying to do business with those freaks, cause it'll be hard talking terms when their all DEAD! FUCK. YOU."

He left the bar with his mind filled with ideas on how to get ready of the O'Neil brothers. As he drove to the brothers drug house, he was yelling threats and curses to himself. "Those fucking inbred hillbillies are all dead!"

He parked further away from the house and walked up a hill as he continued to talk shit to himself. "Once I kill every single one of you twats, I'll burn down that precious drug house of yours. Just you wait."

He had a rifle and aimed as he looked through the scope. He noticed half the brothers were outside of the house, keeping a lock out for maniacs like him. Luckily for the blue hedgehog, his gun had a silencer on it, and he easily killed the brothers that were outside without any trouble.

He ran down to the house with a sick grin on his face, ready to kill some hillbillies. When he reached the front door, he kicked down the door and ran in. "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

He heard one of the brothers yell out, "KEEP HIM AWAY FROM THE BASEMENT!"

Sonic was prepared as he began to shoot down the brothers. As he ducked behind walls and fired his gun, he kept the sick grin plastered on his face. "Your all dead!" he sang as he made his way through the house, shooting anybody down that came in his way.

Ten minutes, and about twenty dead bodies later, Sonic was in the basement of the house, where all the drugs were. Sonic looked around and saw a bottle full of gasoline and chuckled to himself. "Just what I was looking for!"

As sonic left the basement, he poured the gasoline all throughout the house as he made his way out of it. He continued his shit talk to himself as he laughed to himself at his own jokes. "I'm burning this bitch down to the ground!"

Once outside, he lit a match and dropped on the line of gasoline. The fire, as predicted, went inside all throughout the house where the gasoline was dropped. Soon enough, the entire house blew up in flames.

As the house burned down, Sonic walked away with the same sick grin on his face. "That feels so much better."

 **….**

It was night time when Sonic returned home. He went inside and found his brother on the couch. "Bro! what's the word on Shadow the Hedgehog?" he asked.

Manic stood up as he walked up to his brother. " There's nobody by the name of Shadow the Hedgehog in Los Santos." Sonic sighed with frustration as he sat down. "But," he looked up at Manic, "I looked through some phone books and found somebody by the name of Shadow Dark. In his forties, married with children."

"What's his wife's name?" Sonic asked as he sat up. He had to make sure that this was the right Shadow he was looking for. "Her name is Amy." his brother answered.

Sonic pumped his fist as he hugged his brother. "You're a goddamn genius ya dummy!"

Sonic went to his room and packed a duffle bag with some clothes. Manic came in and watched him. "Whatcha doing?" he asked. Sonic zipped up his bag as he answered. "We're going to Los Santos. Go pack a bag."

Manic stuttered as he left the room and went to pack a bag. After he was packed, he went outside to see his brother waiting for him in the truck. "Where are we gon-"

Sonic cut him off as he answered the question he was about to ask. "We'll be staying with Sonia until further notice. I'm sure she'll be happy to see us. Now let's go pay my old friend a visit."

As the drove, Manic thought back to all those years ago when Sonic, Shadow, and Scourge would also go around and raise mayhem together. He remembered when he heard the news that Shadow 'died' and Scourge was sent to 'prison'.

"Are you sure that this is really Shadow? What if this is somebody trying to mess with your head? Or trying to set you up?"

Even though his brother wasn't the nicest person in the country, he didn't want to see him get played with.

"That's what I'm gonna find out." Sonic stated as he continued to drive. "Who could this mysterious person be using my friends wack ass lines, with his family and all the millions that he had stashed away? I don't know. But when I find out, ohhhh…" he mumbled threats under his breathe which sounded like gibberish to Manic.

The ride continued as they passed by drivers and light poles. Sonic was now driving alongside the hills, and as he turned a corner, he saw the city of Los Santos in the distance. "Los Santos. Where some people go to live their dreams. Or, if their dream doesn't work out, ended stripping or become prostitutes to entertain creeps like me. That's the American Dream, Manic."

"It sure is."

Soon enough, they've made it to the city. With the help of Manic's directions, they found Sonia's apartment easily. They walked up the stairs and Sonic knocked on the door. "SONIA! OPEN UP YA FLOOZY! IT'S YOUR BROTHERS!"

They both heard their sister gasp and run over to the door. The door opened to reveal their sister. Her pink hair was down to her waist and was curly. Sonic could tell she had some work done, since he immediately noticed how much bigger her breast were. They were practically popping out of her shirt.

She pulled her brothers inside and hugged them both. "OH MY GOD!" she screamed with her valley girl voice. "I haven't seen you guys in like forever!"

"It's only been six months." Said Manic as he chuckled. Sonia rolled her eyes and waved him off. The reason why Sonia lived here and not with her brothers was because she wanted to start her 'modeling career'. Even though she was doing porn on the side. Her reason for being in porn videos was because 'she's needs money to maintain her modeling career.' But in her defense, she'd get lucky and do swimsuit shoots for the city magazine.

After settling in the living room, Sonia asked "So what you guys doing here?"

"We're hear on business. I came to see if Shadow is alive or not."

Sonia gasped as she put her hands to her mouth. "Oh my god, I totally forgot about him."

Sonic nodded his head as he frowned. For the rest of the night, the triplets continued to catch up. Sonic was just waiting for tomorrow to come so he could drop by and visit his friend.

 **….**

Inside the Hedgehog/Dark residence, Shadow was in the kitchen getting a drink of beer. Amy had just came inside from her yoga session she had with Tikal.

"How was the session?" he asked as he opened up his beer. Amy sighed with much content. "It was very relaxing. You should try it out sometime, honey." Tikal nodded her head in agreement and spoke with her soft voice. "Yes Shadow, you'll nice and renewed after a good session."

Shadow chuckled as he turned down her offer. Amy continued to talk to Tikal while Shadow drunk his beer. Amber walked in the kitchen, wearing a cheerleading uniform, as she just came home from school. Both girls go to a private school.

"Hey princess," the ebony father greeted as he kissed her on the forehead, "how was practice?"

After the young teen greeter her parents and Tikal, she said "It was fine. Not much happened. At least nobody broke a leg this time."

Amy was about to speak, when a certain blue hedgehog walked in.

All eyes, widen by the fact that it was Sonic himself, fell speechless. Sonic smirked as he looked his old friend in the eyes.

"Well fuck me, if it ain't him."

 **Authors note: there you have it! Chapter five is done!**

 **I had fun writing this chapter. I decided to change up the story and throw in a pregnancy! I thought it would be different, cause now it gives Silver more meaning to get his shit together to not only protect his girlfriend, but his unborn child.**

 **Also, I think my favorite character in GTA5 has to be Trevor. His antics and passive aggressive attitude just makes me laugh! Who's your favorite character?**

 **Next chapter is on its way! I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter Six: Dad To The Rescue

**Authors note: I'm back with a new chapter!**

Chapter Six: Dad To The Rescue

Sonic stood at the entrance of the kitchen. His eyes only focusing on his ebony counterpart. He didn't knew how to react to see his supposed dead best friend standing right in front of him looking better than ever. But what he did know, was that he was pissed. He spent near ten years grieving for Shadow. And now he knows the truth. Well, a part of it.

Shadow looked as if he just seen a ghost. Even though he was the ghost, since he's suppose to be dead. "Sonic?" he asked with disbelief. Many things were running through his mind. How did he find him? Where was he this whole time? Hell, he thought the blue druggie was dead.

"Shadow." replied the blue male. His left eye twitched with frustration, but he decided to not act out.

"What a," Shadow stammered on his words as he placed his beer down, "surprise to see you." Shadow was never the one to stumble on his words. The only person capable of doing that was his wife.

Sonic scuffed as he continued to stare at Shadow. "I should be the one saying that, seeing as you came back from the dead."

Amy eye's went left to right as she watched both hedgehogs intensely. She couldn't believe Sonic was here in her home. Or the fact that he was even alive. She tip toed over to Tikal, since she was frozen in her place. "You should probably go." she whispered quietly. Tikal nodded her head and quietly, but quickly, slipped out of the house through the back door. She knew Sonic was bat shit crazy. She didn't want Tikal to see what would happen.

Amber was standing behind her father as she held on to his hand. "This isn't what it looks like." stated Shadow as he squeezed his daughters hand.

"Then what is it like?" Sonic asked sternly. "Cause what it looks like to me is that you faked your death, ran off with the money, and now here you are living in some big fancy house." Sonic's voice was fueled with hatred.

Shadow took a deep breathe as he looked at Sonic. "Listen man, we're in the witness protection. Still are to this day."

"Well that's just fantastic." Sonic replied with heavy sarcasm. He took his gaze off of Shadow and looked at Amy. "Ahhh Amy. It's so good to see you!" he hugged her and looked down at her body. "I see your tits are as perky as ever." Amy blushed as she covered her breast with her arms.

"And little Amber," he said as the young teen went in for a hug, "not so little any more. But wow are you beautiful." After the hug, he looked around the kitchen. He turned back around with his finger in the air. "There's a twin missing."

Shadow noticed this too and turned to his daughter. "Where's your sister? You two always come home from school together."

"After cheer practice was done, she said that she had to go see Mr. Johnson." Mr. Johnson was the girls algebra teacher.

Amy looked disgusted as she looked at her daughter. "Mr. Johnson? You two know that I think that fox is a creep. Why does he want to see her?"

"I know mom," said Amber, "But apparently he told her to see him after practice because it was about her grade in the class."

"I don't like the sound of that." Shadow said as he went to the key hook and got the keys to his car. "Sonic, your coming with me." Sonic hesitantly nodded and walked outside to the front of the house. Shadow turned to his daughter and wife and sighed heavly. "I'll be back soon enough. Hopefully he doesn't kill me."

* * *

"You fucking trader!"

"Chill the fuck out!"

The car ride to the school was very tense. The ride consisted of Sonic basically telling him how wrong it was to leave him and Scourge like that so many years. Shadow cringed at the name, considering that Sonic doesn't knows he's dead. The blue hedgehog even mentioned that he receives letter from the supposed inmate from time to time. Obviously somebody was pretending to be the green dead criminal.

They finally made it to the school, and Shadow was thanking to the heavens that he was still in one piece. They walked onto the campus and Shadow looked at the map of the school that was on the wall. "Come on, her class is this way."

xXxXxXx

Inside of the algebra class room,Addilyn, who was still in her cheer leading uniform, was standing in front of the teachers desk. Mr. Johnson was a grey fox, early forties, and was called a creep on a regular basis. The female teachers never liked being around him, since all he would do is stare at their chest and making it obvious. The female students were the same. When ever they would have to stay after class, they'll purposely have a guy stay with them just in case the creepy teacher tried to do anything.

The grey fox was seated in his chair as he looked at the young girl up and down. He even licked his lips, but Addilyn was too nervous to notice as she looked out the window.

"So Addilyn," he said as he adjusted his tie, "on your last test, you scorced a D+. Are you aware of that?"

Addilyn rubbed her left arm and she looked at her teacher. "Yeah I know," she said as she sighed, "the test was just really hard."

"Well then," he stood from his chair as he walked slowly with his hand behind his back, "you do know that you need to keep a good grade in this class in order to stay on the cheer leading squad, correct?"

"Y-yes sir." She started to feel really uncomfortable when he started to walk around her. He stopped behind her as his eyes were glued to her backside.

"Now there's no extra credit I can give you to do, since it's the end of the semester. But there is something else you could do..." He licked his lips again as he leaned against his desk, looking at her up and down. He wanted his sick fantasy to become his reality. To be able to take advantage of cheer leader who's grades need to be raised in order to stay on the squad. The only way, in his mind, was for him to have his way with her. He was happy that no one was around. At least he thought know one was around.

"What can I do? Like a project or something?" she asked frantically. "I really want to stay on the squad." she said with heavy desperation in her voice.

The fox chuckled deeply as he walked closer to the young hedgehog. "You're going to do something for me." He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her on the desk, having her sit on the edge.

"Uhh w-what are you doing?" she asked with a nervous tone as she placed her hands on his chest, trying to push him away.

He moved his hands to her knees and opened them forcelly, getting a full view of her underwear. "The only way you'll be passing my class," he said as he smirked, "is by letting me fuck your brains out."

He started to attack her neck with unwanted kisses and she began to cry. The more she tried to shove him off, the louder her cries got. She started to scream when his hands started to attempt to pull down her panties, all while his mouth was attached to her neck.

Suddenly, the doors to the classroom busted open as the two hedgehogs ran.

"GET THE FUCK OFF MY DAUGHTER!" yelled Shadow angrily as he pulled the teacher but his tail onto the the floor.

"Daddy!" cried Addilyn as the tears streamed down her face. Shadow ran over to his daughter and noticed how ruffled her uniform looked and embraced her. He ran his fingers through her long crimson hair and whispered in her ear.

"It's okay. I'm here now."

Sonic pulled the teacher off the floor by his neck and pushed him against the wall. "So you like taking advantage of teenage girls, huh?! The fuck you think this is, a porno?!" he asked sternly as he glared at the fox.

Mr. Johnson shook his head quickly as he put his hand ups defended. "N-no! I would never do that to a student," he lied, "she's the one who came on to me!"

That comment caught the ebony hedgehogs attention as his head whipped around. "What the fuck did you just say?" he asked in a menacing tone. He started to growl lowly as he fangs started to show, coming out of his closed scowl. Sonic smirked as he looked at Shadow, because this is what Shadow looks like when shit was about to go down.

"I wasn't trying to hurt her! I-I was just trying to tell her about her bad grades and-" Mr. Johnson wasn't able to finish his statement, since he was punched forefully by Shadow. He fell to the floor as he held onto his bruised cheek.

Sonic grabbed him and made him stand against the wall once again. He went over to his desk and grabbed one of those long rulers. Addilyn wiped her tears away and notied the blue hedgehog. "Unlce Sonic?" she asked with confusion.

"Hey sweetie," he said as he hug her, which she gladly returned, "let your father and I get rid of the trash real quick."

Shadow was still punching and slapping the teacher around like a rag doll. When anybody messes with his family, he'll do anything to 'silence' the problem at hand. Sonic came over and pushed the angry dad aside.

"Since we caught you trying to use Addilyn for your sick favors," he whipped the teacher with the long ruler on his stomach, "you'll be doing her a favor."

Shadow pulled his daughter towards them gently by the hand. "What would you like, angel?"

Addilyn was still teary eyed, and her eyes were almost as red as her fathers. But her face was stern and menacing, just like her fathers. "I want him to give me a passing grade, without me having to do 'favors'." she demanded as she used air quotes. Shadow looked down at the fox.

"You heard her."

Mr. Johnson nodded his head quickly as he held onto his stomach. Sonic smirked as an idea came to mind. He walked over and gave Addilyn the ruler. "Here. Get all the frustration out of you."

Shadow chuckled with a smirk as Addilyn took the ruler. "Gladly." She walked over to the teacher who was still on the floor with a stern face. He looked up and looked her in the eyes and he tried to beg her not to hit him. His words went through ear and out the other, and she raised the ruler high in the air and started beating the rapist.

Sonic and Shadow stepped back as they watched the young teen beat the the fox with no regards of going easy on him. "I see a part of you rubbed off on her." said Sonic as he smirked.

Shadow chuckled as he shrugged. "I thought her well."

After ten minutes of her beatings, Addilyn got tired and stopped as she handed the ruler back to Sonic. "I feel better now." she said cheerfully, as if she just didn't just beat her teacher so hard he started to bleed. Shadow smiled as he wrapped his arm around his daughter.

"Let's go home. Your mother is worried sick about you." She nodded her head as she walked towards the door. Shadow looked back to look at Sonic. "You coming along?"

Sonic shook his head as he twirled the ruler. "I got some unfinished business to take care of."

Shadow nodded his head as he and Addilyn left to go home.

* * *

"My baby!" the pink worried mother exclaimed as she hugged her red headed daughter. Addilyn explained what happened at the school before her father and Sonic came. Amy did the motherly thing and checked her daughters body for any signs of bruising and anything out of the ordinary. After that, Addilyn went upstairs to go see her sister.

Amy turned to look at her husband, who was rubbing his forehead as he sat at the dining table. "What wrong honey?" she asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Shadow sighed deeply as he looked up.

"It's just..." he rubbed his hand down his face and he sighed again, "now that Sonic found me, everything is going to be fucked."

Amy sat on his lap as she rubbed his cheek. "How so?"

"He doesn't know the deal we made with Rouge back then. That Scourge would be 'killed' and I would be the one being sent off to 'prison'. If he knew how and where to find me, just imagine how he'll be once he knows about that."

Amy nodded her head as she understood what he was saying. "At some point in time, I'm sure he will find out what exactly happen. All we can hope for is that he understands the situation. You were the only one that had a family to take care of. We couldn't afford to loose you." she said softly as she rubbed his cheek.

"We can also hope he won't kill me and raise you and the girls as his own." he stated. Amy giggled a little and kissed him before she stood up.

"How about you call Rouge? I'm sure she would be interested to know about this."

Shadow nodded his head as he took out his phone to call the agent.

 **...**

"I was in the middle of some much needed alone time with Knuckles when you called." said Rouge as she took a seat at the couch. Shadow rolled his eyes as he handed her a glass of water.

"When aren't you in the middle of alone time with Knuckles?"

"When ever the kids are home, when ever he's at work, or when ever I'm at work." she said simply as she looked at her nails.

"Well anyway," he said as he placed his water on the table, "Sonic is back in the picture."

Rouge looked at Shadow with wide eyes. "How did he find you?"

Shadow shrugged his shoulders as he sighed. "I haven't had the time to ask. I will eventually though. He doesn't know about what the deal we had back then and I told him that I'm in witness protection."

Rouge sighed deeply as she looked up. "About that, I need a favor from you."

Shadow looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You never ask me for anything. What is it?"

"As you know, I did you a favor by helping you and your family being put in witness protection and moving you out here in Rockford Hills."

"That's because I caught you stealing extremely valuable jewels from mesuems and stores." Shadow said as he smirked. His first time meeting the agent was when he caught in the act of taking jewels from a expensive jeweler store.

Rouge giggled as she crossed her legs. "The beginning of our friendship." she said, making the ebony hedgehog chuckle. "Anyways, my boss Mephiles," she said as she rolled her eyes, "found out that I covered for you all those years ago. He must of been snooping in my office when I wasn't around. Instead of reporting it to authorities, he wants to use you."

Shadow raised an eyebrow as he listened to what Rouge had to say. "Use me? What does he mean by that?"

"The FBI is against the International Affairs Agency, IAA for short. We're against them to get more government funding. And that's where you come into play. He wants you, Silver, and Sonic to help the FBI discover and get rid of enemies before the IAA does so we can get more money."

Shadow didn't like the idea of some guy he didn't even know use him for all of his dirty work. "And what if I say no to all this?" he asked as he frowned, Rouge sipped on her water before she answered.

"He will have you and your family killed."

Shadow buried his face in his hands as he sighed deeply. "I guess I don't have a choice now don't I?"

Rouge shook her head as she frowned. "I'm sorry to get you into this mess. I really hate him as much as you do." She got up from her seat, as did Shadow. "I'll call you tomorrow to meet with Mephiles and I. I should get going, before Knuckles starts calling me."

Shadow walked her to the front door. The two hugged, and Rouge got into her car and drove off. He sighed heavly as he closed the door. "I guess I am back in the game."

* * *

Inside of a waiting room of the doctors office, Silver and Blaze were seated as they waited patiently to be seen. Blaze wanted to know how far along she was in her pregnancy. She guessed a month, but she wanted to know for sure. Her leg was shacking as she sighed. Silver took notice of his girlfriends nervous state and placed a hand on her knee.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

The cat grabbed his hand and squeezed it slightly. "I'm excited to see how far I am in the pregnancy, but I can't stop thinking about how we'll protect the baby. We need to find another house and fast."

Silver wrapped his arm around her as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Babe, don't worry. I'll find a way."

Just as the started to snuggle in their seat, the nurse called for Blaze to come in. She and boyfriend walked inside the office and followed the nurse. After taking her vitals, the nurse led the couple to a room where they would wait for the doctor. Blaze sat on the bed as she put hands on her on belly. Silver kissed her on her cheek to cheer her up and he rubbed her belly.

"Just don't worry too much. You just think about the baby, and I'll do all the work." Blaze kissed him as he held her, causing her to purr in content. Their moment was once again cut short as the door opened, and in walked the doctor, a female koala bear, whose name was Dr. Disla.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Disla," she said cheerfully as she shook hands with the couple, "I see your hear today because you want to know how far along you in your pregnancy, correct?"

Blaze nodded her head as she smiled. Dr. Disla put on a pair of gloves and grabbed a bottle of jelly. "Excellent. I'll just need to have you lay back and pull up your shirt for me."

Blaze did as she was told. Silver watched as he sat in a chair that next to the bed. The doctor spread the jelly onto the felines small belly and turned on the ultrasound. She grabbed the device and placed it on her belly, showing what was inside on the screen.

"Hmm let's see hear." the doctor said as she moved the device around. "I see a little something."

Blaze and Silver looked at the screen and saw a tiny little figure. "It's too early to tell to determine the sex of the baby, but you are a good two months or so into your pregnancy." The doctor said as she smiled.

"That's great news!" exclaimed Blaze as the doctor wiped the jelly off her stomach. After the doctor gave her some advice and setting up her next appointment, Silver and Blaze left.

 **...**

The couple were now in bed. Silver had fallen asleep and Blaze was watching tv. She took out her phone and looked at a picture of a beautiful mansion that she really wished her and Silver can move into and raise their family there. She looked at her boyfriend, who had his head resting on her small belly. She had faith in him. She knew that he was going to do whatever he could to get them out of ghetto, and into a safer environment for her and the baby. She turned off the tv, kissed the hedgehog on the head, and went to sleep peacefully.

* * *

 **Authors note: I hope you all liked this chapter! Leave a comment to tell me how you like it so far! More to come soon enough! :)**


	8. Chapter Seven: Strip Tease Killer

**Authors note: I am sooooo sorry for not updating! I've been thinking of ways to write this chapter and I had to update my other stories.**

 **Thank you thekyuubivixen for the review! I have to make Sonic channel his inner Trevor Phillips! XD**

 **Thanks Mimi Good for the review! I tried my best to make that sense super intense lol and don't worry, good things will be coming for Silver and Blaze! And nah, totally not uncomfortable! I hope you liked this new chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter Seven: Strip Tease Killer

The next day, Shadow invited Silver to come over his house. He needed to tell Silver about what Rouge told him yesterday. He was still furious about being used by somebody. He didn't like doing other peoples dirty work. But if that means him and his family won't be killed, then so be it. He was also bothered by the fact that Sonic was involved. He's a loose canon to begin with.

His thoughts were interrupted with the sound of the doorbell. He made his way down stairs to see his wife answer the door.

"Hey you guys!" greeted Amy as she welcomed Silver and Blaze inside. "Silver, you and Shadow can go out back while Blaze and I catch up."

Silver nodded his head and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. He greeted Shadow with a fist pump and followed him out back to the backyard. Once outside, Shadow reached into his pocket and lit a ciggerate. It was a nasty habit he does when ever he's nervous about something. Silver took a seat and noticed Shadow's behavior.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about? It sounded urgent."

Shadow took a seat next to him. "Did I ever tell you how I got where I am today and people I know?"

Silver shook his head. "Not that I remember."

"Basically, back in the day when I was doing my thing, I decided to end it. I couldn't exactly walk away from it, so I had some help from a FBI agent. We made a deal that should we 'kill me' during a bank robbery but she killed somebody else. So after that, she me and my family in witness protection. She helped me, I didn't say shit for all these years. Now everything is coming back to bite me in the ass."

"Damn," said Silver, "that's a hell of a plan."

Shadow nodded his head. "Now that I'm 'out of retirement', she's telling me that her boss wants to use me and my crew since he found out that I'm not really dead. Now we have to work for the damn government." Shadow took a long drag of the cancer stick and exhaled.

"Fuck man." Silver rubbed his hands down his face and sighed.

"That's not even the worst part! Have I ever told you about Sonic?"

Silver shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, man."

"Well I don't how to describe him to make him sound like a chill guy. He's fucking hell walking on earth! Everywhere he goes he leaves a mess of complete bullshit. And what's worse than that, is that he has to work with us."

Silver looked mentally exhausted. Not only was he frustrated trying to think of how to get him and Blaze into a new house, but now he has to work for the government.

"Look man," said Silver, "I made more money doing that job with you than I ever did alone. And now need even more money for Blaze and I. I'm sure your wife told you that we're having a baby."

Shadow nodded his head. "Congratulations. Welcome to father hood." he said with humor. "It looks hard, but it gets easier over time."

* * *

"So how is pregnancy life treating you?" asked Amy. Her and Blaze were seated in the living room.

"My cravings are getting just a tad bit out of hand, but everything seems to be fine." The feline sighed as she frowned. "It would be a whole lot better if Silver and I could have enough money to get a new home."

Amy placed a hand on her knee and smiled. "Don't worry. I'm sure after this next mission the guys have to pull off, you'll have more than enough money."

"I hope so," answered Blaze.

The door to the backyard opened and in walked Shadow and Silver. "We're heading out," said Shadow as he approached his wife, "gotta go and meet up with Rouge."

Amy nodded her head and kissed him. "Be safe. Us girls we be here if you need us."

Silver kissed his girlfriend and then followed Shadow outside. They got Inside Shadow's mustang and drove to their destination.

"So who exactly is Sonic?" asked Silver.

Shadow groaned and rubbed his forehead. "He's an old friend of mine. Sonic and I have history. Complicated, fucked up history."

Silver nodded his head. It already sounded like this guy wasn't too chill. Shadow's phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi Shadow," said Rouge through the phone, "are you on the way with Silver?"

"I am." he answered as he stopped at a red light.

"Good. Mephiles and I will be waiting." And with that, she hung up. Shadow groaned again as he heard that name.

About ten minutes later, the two arrived in front of a coffee shop. There was nobody sitting out side besides Rouge and her boss. The two approached the government agents and took a seat in front of him. "I'm glad you could make it gentlemen," said Rouge, "this here is my boss, Mephiles."

She gesuted to the man seating next to her. He was a dark hedgehog that looked like he could be Shadow's twin brother. The only difference was that instead of crimson red streaks, he had greyish blue streaks. His eyes were sickly green. The only thing that he and Shadow had in common was the deep scowl that was on his muzzle.

"So you're the infamous Shadow the Hedgehog," stated Mephiles, "the one who robbed banks all over the country, a successful drug dealer, and was the top feared criminal in country. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Shadow lazily replied, "and this here is Silver." Silver nodded his head towards the government agent.

"Alright," said Rouge, trying to push away the awkward tension, "let's get down to business, shall we?"

Before any of them could agree, Sonic showed up. "What I miss?" he asked as he took a seat next to Shadow.

Mephiles glanced at Sonic and continued with what he was going to say. "We need you and your crew to handle some business for the FBI. First on the list is Nack the Weasel." He slid a file towards the three hedgehogs. Silver opened it to see a mug shot of purple weasel and several other photos of him taken of him from a distance. "He's wanted for stealing jewerly and gems from muesums and celebrities and selling them for profit."

"So what do you want us to do? Get the jewels back? Find out where he is? Run a train on him?" The last question caught them all off guard but decided to not draw any attention towards it.

"No," Rouge answered, "the FBI needs him dead. Getting a chance to get the job done will be tricky, though. Nack is always surrounded by his heavy security and is known to get along well with the ladies. He'll be hosting a party tonight at a hotel. You'll need to find a way to get to him and _take him out_."

Sonic looked confused. "Out to dinner? What kind of job is this?"

"She means to kill him." said Shadow as he rolled his eyes. Sonic dumbly nodded his head.

"I'll send you the address to the hotel. This needs to be done tonight." Rouge said as she stood from her seat, followed by Mephiles. The two got inside her car and drove away.

That left Sonic, Silver, and Shadow at the table. "Sooo..." Sonic said as he broke the silence, "who's this, Shadow?"

"Sonic, this is Silver. Silver, this is Sonic, an old friend of mine." He introduced the two men. Silver remembered what Shadow said about Sonic and wondered how crazy he actually was.

"So how are going to pull this off?" asked Silver.

Shadow sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He remembered what Rouge said about Nack constantly being protected by security and he's a ladies man. A sudden idea came to mind. It would help to get close enough to the thief and finish the job.

"Let's go talk about this more at my house," Shadow said, "we don't need anybody to hear our plan."

The other two nodded their heads in agreement and followed Shadow back to his house.

* * *

Back at the Hedgehog residence, Shadow ordered a crew meeting to be taken place. Along with him, his wife, Silver, and Sonic, he called over Cream, Tails, Rouge and Knuckles. He needed as many people as possible to be able to pull this off. Sonic. who hasn't seen Tails and Cream in years, greeted them. That of course meant casually catching up with Tails and inappropriately commenting on Creams' appearance.

"So sugar tits," said Sonic as he leaned against the wall, "what's the master plan?"

Tails rolled his eyes and ignored Sonic's nickname for him. "Here's what I could think of. This Nack character is surrounded by heavy security and is a ladies man. He won't us men near him," he turned towards Amy, Rouge, and Cream, "but I'm sure he wouldn't mind some ladies coming over to him."

"You want us to pimp out our wives?" asked Knuckles as he lowly growled.

Shadow sighed. "It's not pimping them out. It's the only logical way to get to Nack and get the job done." Sonic was about to interrupt as he hand a finger pointed at Blaze but Shadow beat him to the punch. "Blaze is pregnant. I'm not going to have her risk her safety when there's life growing inside of her."

Sonic nodded his head in agreement. He rubbed his neck as he spoke. "What about the twins?"

The ebony and pink hedgehogs whipped their heads towards Sonic. "Absolutely not!" shouted Amy. "I'm not having my babies in that type of environment!"

Tails awkwardly cleared his throat as he tried to get everybody to stay calm. "Well girls, are you okay with it?" As the girls were giving each other glances, Sonic came up with an idea.

"I could ask my sister to tag along. I'm sure she won't back out of a plan that involves seducing a guy."

"Good," said Shadow.

Rouge stood and walked to the middle of the floor. "Now let's get everything clear. The hotel party starts around eight tonight. Tails will be out his hideout hacking into the hotel cameras. He'll be able to see where the guards are and if there's any jewels that needs to be taken back. You three," she turned towards the three hedgehogs, "will be taking out the security guards one by one. Don't make it too obvious, or else Nack will see us coming. Because Knuckles also works for the FBI doing undercover work, he'll be undercover as one of the guards. And lastly, the girls and I will flirt our way to Nack and get the job done."

Cream and Amy looked at Rouge with faces of worry. Rouge glanced at them and playfully rolled her eyes. "Oh come on you two, don't act like you haven't killed anybody before. Especially you Amy, you married Shadow."

"Well, yeah." answered Amy as she nervously ran her fingers through her hair.

"It's been awhile." added Cream.

"So it's settled," said Shadow, "and questions?" The room was quiet as everybody shook their heads.

* * *

"Soooo what are you doing again that involves you to look like _that_?"

The twins and Blaze were in the living and Addilyn looked their mother up and down with raised eyebrows. Amy was wearing a very tight, very short ruby red strapless dress that ended just under her butt cheeks. To match the dress, she wore ruby red sky high heels. Her makeup consisted of sparkly eye shadow, black eyeliner, mascara, and red lipstick. Her waist length hair was curly and teased. She didn't look like a wife and mother of two. She looked more like a wild college girl.

"It's just a mission that I unfortunately have to do with your father." answered their mother.

"The sooner you get there, the sooner it'll be over." said Blaze.

Shadow came downstairs fixing the cuffs of his black on black tux. He had his gun hidden on his hip. "Are you ready?" he asked his wife. Amy groaned and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Yep."

Shadow nodded his head. "OKay girls, we'll be back later tonight. Blaze, our fridge is stocked with food so you have plenty of options for your cravings." He joked with Blaze, causing her to giggle.

After their goodbyes, the couple left to their mission.

* * *

The crew arrived at the hotel by nightfall. Tails was at his hideout looking over the cameras. Knuckles was inside the hotel doing his part as being an undercover guard. Amy, Rouge, Cream, and Sonic's sister, Sonia, were dressed up. The other three had a similar attire like Amy. Whereas Sonic and Silver wore similar suits like Shadow's.

"Okay people," Rouge said as she clapped her hands together, "we're all wearing our discrete ear phones to listen to Tails, correct?" Everybpdy nodded their heads to her question. "Now guys remember, when you go to take out the guards, don't make a scene. We're going to pull this off as quietly and secretly as we can."

"That means you, Sonic." said Shadow as he glared at the blue hedgehog, who rolled his eyes.

"Excuse me for enjoying myself."

"Anyways," Rouge continued, "the girls and I will get to Nack. Once there, two of us will distract him while the other two will look for any possible stolen jewelry. And then, we go in for the kill. Any questions?"

"Not trying to be rude, but how much are we getting paid for this?" asked Silver. All he was thinking about was Blaze and baby, his biggest priority.

Rouge hummed in thought. "To be completely honest, I don't know. That's up to Mephiles. But don't worry, you will be getting paid at the end of this."

After going over the plan, the crew made their way inside, ready to compete the mission.

* * *

The girls went up the elevator to the suite where the party was being held. The men were in the lobby listening to Tails on the ear pieces.

 _"Okay gentlemen. The party is being held on the 20th floor. There's only five guards in the hallways. Make sure to kill them quietly and to hide the bodies. We don't need hotel guest finding them bleeding out on the floor."_

"Got it." they answered.

The three hedgehogs went up the elevator to the 20th floor. Silver went down the left hallway, Sonic went down the right hallway, and Shadow went up the middle hallway. Luckily for them, their guns had a silencer on them. That way they won't attract anybody with the loud bang.

As Silver was walking quietly down the hallway, he saw one of the guards. A black bat, who seemed to be walking up and down the halls. Silver quickened his pace to get directly behind the guard. Just when he was close enough, he took his gun and knocked him hard against the head with it. When he fell to the ground, he took his head and snapped it. "Well that was easy." he said to himself.

He looked around for a place to hide the body. He found a utility closet and took a hold of the guards feet. He dragged him down to the closet and shoved the bat inside and closed the door. He wiped his hands clean and walked off, as if nothing happened.

 **...**

Sonic walked down the halls looking for a guard. When he reached the end of the hallway, he leaned back on the wall and peaked around. He saw two guards at the end of the hall, a bear and a mouse. He smirked to himself and cracked his knuckles. He always enjoyed killing people, especially if he was being paid for it.

As he crept towards them, he over head what they were talking about. The guards were discussing about all the hot chicks that will be at the party and how much it sucked that they wouldn't be able to see them and possibly do more with them. Just as Sonic was a few steps away from them, he spoke up.

"You two hunky guards down for a threesome?"

The two guards spun around quickly with red faces. They were surprised that they didn't here Sonic walking towards them, and were disturbed by the blunt question.

"You can't be up here right now. This is a restricted area." said the bear.

"Rules are meant to be broken, now let's party!"

Just as the guards were about to speak, Sonic kicked the bear in the chest, sending him to the floor with force. He then grabbed the mouse by the neck and threw him over his shoulder. Just as the bear stood up, Sonic took out his gun and shot directly in the forehead. He then shot the mouse in the neck. "That was satisfying."

The hallway he was in didn't seem to have a closet, but he the maid's cleaning supplies left in the hallway. He emptied the dirty hamper and dropped the dead bodies inside, then covered them back up with the dirty towels. After wards, he walked away whistling a happy tune.

 **...**

Shadow hid behind a plant as he watched the guard, a lion, stand directly in front of the big double doors where the party was being held. He watched as his wife and the girls were easily let inside by the guard. He figured that Knuckles was inside acting as the guard. He realized that there wasn't a way to kill the guard without the guard seeing him coming.

He took out his gun and positioned it behind the leaves. When he knew that there was nobody else around, he pulled the trigger. The bullet went right to his head, and he dropped dead. Shadow ran over and quickly carried the body over to the nearest closet. He opened and noticed three other dead guards. He threw in the body and closed the door. Just when he turned around, he faced Sonic and Silver. "Ready?" he asked, and they both nodded. They then walked over to the big doors.

* * *

The suite was more like a huge penthouse. The windows were tall from the floor all the way to the ceiling. The room was dark and the music was blasting. The girls followed Rouge towards Knuckles, who was standing in front of big double doors to a private room. Knuckles smirked as he spotted his wife and checked her out from head to toe.

"What you looking, big guy?" asked Rouge as she also smirked and batted her eyes.

"Just a very attract women that I want alone time with later."

"You'll defiantly be getting that." She winked at him and walked inside the room with the girls behind her.

Amy giggled and eyed Rouge. "I see you two like role playing."

Inside the room was like a living room. The couches were filled with half naked women drinking, smoking, and dancing around. Then they saw just the man they were looking for, Nack the Weasel. He was sitting on the couch with two girls sitting on the arm rest on both sides of him. He was smoking a cigar when he made eye contact with the four woman.

"Who are you four gorgeous women?" he asked with his heavy Australian accent.

Sonia stepped forward and ran her hands down her body. "We're the entertainers, of course."

Nack nodded his head and chuckled. He clapped his hands, making the other girls that were inside leave the room. He got comfortable in his chair and motioned for the four to come forward. Sonia and Amy sauntered over, slowly taking off their dresses. They both wore lacey lingerie. The grind on each other to the beat of the music and ran their fingers over each other's bodies.

Cream and Rouge also stripped down to their lingerie and danced around. Cream pressed a button on her ear piece, signaling her husband.

 _"Okay I see you all in the room. In the back of the room should be a case of jewels. Make sure to get to job done before leaving."_

Cream signaled to Rouge to follow her to the back of the room to look for the case. Nack was to hypnotized by the dancing ladies in front of him to realize what was going on. Sonia and Amy would occasionally kiss here and there to make sure he wouldn't look away. Amy looked up and noticed Cream and Rouge looking for the stolen jewels.

She motioned for Sonia to stand behind the chair while she went ahead and straddled the weasel. "Damn babe." he moaned as Amy whipped her hair around and squeezed her breast together. Sonia stood behind him and rubbed her hands up and down his bare, built chest.

"You wanna see it, baby?" Amy asked with a lust filled voice, earning a moan and nod from Nack. She unclipped her bra, revealing her large breast in his face. He instantly reached out and squeezed her breast. She hated the feeling of having another man touch her. She wish it was Shadow that was straddling right now.

Rouge found the case of jewels under piles of towels. It was the size of a shoe box. She tapped Sonia's shoulder and mouthed _'finish him'_. Sonia nodded her head and looked at Amy. She also nodded her head.

While Nack was too busy admiring Amy's lady lumps, Sonia reached in her bra and took out what appeared to be lipstick. But when she took the cap off, it was a very sharp knife. Without warning, she took hold of her weapon and stabbed Nack in the neck. His eyes widen as he choked and gagged on his own blood. They waited until he stopped breathing and dropped to the floor.

"Ohhh that was exciting! Do I get to stab anybody else?" she asked eagerly as she got dressed. The girls laughed along with her.

"I'll let you know." joked Rouge.

* * *

"Okay we got the jewels. Now let's split up."

The crew made it back down to the lobby. Rouge and Knuckles took the jewels and went to their car to drive back to the FBI buuilding. That left the rest to go to their getaway vehicle, a black escalade.

Silver drove while Sonic sat in the passenger seat, leaving the rest in the back.

"So did everybody have fun?" asked Sonic as he turned in his seat.

"Yes Sonic," Shadow answered tiredly, "it was splendid."

"I'm glad to hear it buddy. The first to every murder is to be yourself and have fun."

Cream groaned and rubbed her temples. "I'll remember that for next time."

The rest of the ride was filled with Sonic's advice on committing crimes, Shadow's heavy sarcasm, and Silver trying to focus on the road. When they made it to Shadow's and Amy's house to drop them off, Silver went in to get his girlfriend. She was fast alseep, so he carried her to the truck then drove away.

When Amy got inside, the first thing she did was kick off her heels. She walked into the living room to see the girls still on the couch, watching tv. "How was it?" asked Addilyn.

"Eventful." answered her father while he yawned. He took off his tux jacket and threw it to the floor.

"We'll were glad your both home in one piece."

Their parents smiled and gave them kisses on the head. "If you need us, we'll be in bed trying to get our energy back. Goodnight my loves!" yelled out Amy as she and Shadow walked up the stairs.

"Goodnight!"

* * *

 **Authors note: I hope you all liked this chapter! Again, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! But I promise more chapters to come!**

 **Please leave your reviews!**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	9. Chapter Eight: The Big Move

**Authors note: New chapter! Sorry if this chapter was too short. I promise next chapter will be longer!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter Eight: The Big Move

It's been about a month since everybody has successfully completed the task for the FBI. They all decided to lay low for a while so nobody would suspect a thing.

Blaze was at home making her self some lunch. Silver was out with the guys and wouldn't be home for at least another hour or so. Silver took her to the doctor last week and found out that she is now two months pregnant. They were both really excited and they couldn't wait to find out if they were going to have a boy or a girl.

Blaze has also been happier since Silver's cut from the jewelry store job and the assassination of Nack came in. They had enough money to finally move out of the horrible neighborhood their in and live some place where it's safer. She was looking forward to moving into a beautiful home with her boyfriend and being able to set up a nursery for their baby.

After she ate her lunch, she decided to start packing some things around the house. Silver says that they should be out of the house sometime this week. She got a box and started packing some pictures and little decor. She picked up some photos and carefully placed them in the box. Some were of her and Silver and others were of her and old friends.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door. "Who could that be?" she asked herself as she rubbed her belly. She looked through the peep hole and saw a certain rabbit and pink hedgehog. She smiled and opened the door to greet her friends.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" she asked as she lead them inside.

"Well Silver told us that you two will be moving sometime this week, so Cream and I thought we'd come by and take you out." answered Amy as she smiled.

Cream nodded her head. "We could go and buy you new clothes and buy some stuff for the baby!"

Blaze squealed and hug her two friends. "Aww thanks you two! I'll just go and get dressed." She walked into the bedroom and started to get ready for her outing.

Amy and Cream looked at each other and giggled. "So is Tails going to tell Silver about the surprise?" asked Amy.

Cream nodded her head with a grin. "Absolutely. I can't wait to see the look on their faces!"

* * *

Silver left Shadow's place and was on his way to Tails' warehouse. The fox told him he had a special mission just for him and he would be rewarded greatly. Before he left, he made sure to tell Amy and Cream to go see Blaze. He never liked leaving home alone, especially now since she's pregnant with their child. He parked his car in front of the warehouse and walked through the door. He walked up the stairs and saw Tails typing on his computer.

"Hey man." Silver greeted.

Tails nodded back in acknowledgement. "Sit down and listen. I don't have a lot of time to explain this whole thing fully. I know you and Blaze are in need of money, even though you already got your cut from the past mission. What I have for you is an assassination job."

Silver nodded his head and listened to what Tails had to say. "So have you heard of a pill called Mollis?"

"The pill that gives old guys boners?"

"Precisely. There's a new pill called Priapol, kinda like a super Mollis. Brett Lowrey is the CEO of Bilkton Research and he paid off the FDA, ignoring the fact that these pills he created are giving middle aged men heart attacks and other medical problems."

"Shit."

Tails nodded his head. "I know. Now, that money hungry bastard is staying at the Von Crastenburg Hotel on Richman street. He'll be heavily guarded, but you need to take care of business. You could either use a sniper rifle or sticky bombs, whatever works best for you. Make sure to call me when the job is done."

Silver nodded his head and went downstairs. He got in his car and sped off to the hotel.

* * *

The girls were currently seated inside Amy's Mercedes as she drove to the baby store. They already had some delicious food at a high end restaurant, now it was time to buy some baby supplies. As Amy and Cream were talking about their daughters and how their doing in school, Blaze was in the backseat smiling down at her stomach and rubbing it.

Amy parked in front of a very expensive looking baby store. The strollers and high chairs that were on display at the store window looked like they cost a lot. Blaze looked up the store and that it was named 'Baby Boutique'. "Uh girls, I don't think I have enough money to get anything out of here."

"Don't be silly," said Amy, "we're going to buy the stuff for you!"

"Yeah! It's the least we could do. Besides, us mother have to stick together."

The three walked inside and went through the many isles and shelves of baby supplies. Since they weren't sure if Blaze would be having a boy or a girl, they didn't buy any clothes yet. Instead, they picked up things like a cute crib, a high chair, a stroller, and some toys.

"So Blaze, if you don't mind me asking, how did you and Silver meet?" asked Cream as she was picking up some bottles.

Blaze smiled softly as she rubbed her baby bump. "Silver and I met each other about five years ago. He use to be apart of this gang called Chamberlain Gangster Families, which was led by this guy named Stretch, my boyfriend at the time."

"Really?" asked Amy.

Blaze nodded her head and rolled her eyes. "I always tried breaking up with him but he wouldn't leave me alone. I don't even know why I started dating him in the first place. When Silver joined the gang, I was immediately attracted to him. And I know he was attracted to me too cause I would always see him checking me out."

The girls giggled along with Blaze as they went down another isle. "When there was a house party or some type of event where the entire gang would be there, Silver and I would always try to talk. But it was hard Stretch wouldn't let me be alone for more than five minutes. Silver and I both knew that if we got caught doing anything we shouldn't be doing, Stretch would have Silver killed."

"Well he sounded charming," said Cream sarcastically, "but go on."

"There's a gang called the Ballas, a rival gang. Them and CGF have been at each others throats forever. I guess the leader of the Ballas and Stretch were fighting over territory in our neighborhood. So one night, Stretch gathered the gang to have a meeting. But then the Ballas drove by and shot at the windows. Guns were being shot left and right, and I was hiding behind a table. Silver was able to dodge the bullets and he protected me. Sooner or later, the cops were on their way, so Silver picked me up and we left the house before we got caught."

Amy and Cream were listening very closely as they continued to push the cart down the isle. "So about two days later, we heard that the leader of the Ballas, Stretch, and other gang members were arrested. Silver offered to me that I can stay with him until I can take care of myself, but that obviously never happened." The pregnant cat smiled and blushed as she remembered that night of passion perfectly.

"So romantic," squealed Amy. "Now let's go to the cashier so we can go on with our errands."

* * *

Silver was parked in a parking garage, across the street from the hotel. He's been waiting for his target to walk out for about ten minutes now. He was starting to get annoyed and was about to go over there himself, but then he saw the doors to the hotel open. He knew that it was his target, since there was several bodyguards surrounding him.

Silver tried to get a good aim at the target with his sniper, but there was too many guards around him to get a good shot. He decided he would go with plan B, and use a sticky bomb instead. Fortunately, the car that Bret Lowrey was being lead to was further away from the guards. He grabbed a sticky bomb and aimed it on the front bumper of the car.

"Get in the car." he said to himself as he watched the guards lead the target into the vehicle. After waiting for a few more minutes, Bret was finally in the car. Silver got inside his car and raced down the street and followed Bret. Silver was about ten cars away when he decided to detonate the bomb. He took out his phone, pressed a button, and suddenly the car exploded in the middle of the street.

Cars screeched to a stop as people were screaming and running away from the scene. Silver quickly left the scene and sped down the street. When he was far away enough, he slowed down and called Tails.

"Bret Lowrey is taken care of."

 _"Excellent. I knew you would be able to get the job done. As promised, you'll be getting $9,000, and something for you and Blaze."_

"What is it?"

 _"I was looking at our investment profolio and it seems to be very full from past missions, so I decided to buy a mansion in Vinewood Hills so it wouldn't look too suspicious. And I need somebody to live there for tax purposes, so I have some guys moving your stuff to it."_

Silver almost crashed his car when he heard those words. "What?! Are you serious?!"

 _"Very serious, my friend. Don't tell Blaze yet, she's out with Cream and Amy so they can keep her distracted. I'll text you the address."_

After thanking Tails, Silver smirked to himself and sped off down the street.

* * *

Shadow was walking down the stairs of his mansion in his signature suit. He passed by a mirror and checked to make sure his tie was perfect. When he reached the kitchen, he grabbed the keys to his matte black Lamborghini and walked over to his garage. He was on his way to go pick up his daughters from school. It was also a perfect way to see if anybody was messing with his precious angels.

The dark hedgehog drove down the road with the top down and let the wind blow through his quills. While he was at a stop light, he looked to his right and groaned. There was Sonic, harassing some women at a coffee shop.

"How about you come home with me and let me be your next mistake." Shadow over heard Sonic say as he grinned. The offended feline smacked Sonic across the face and walked off with her head held high.

Shadow rolled his eyes and sighed. "Dammit," he muttered, "Sonic! Get in!"

Sonic looked over to Shadow and grinned. "Ayeee! There's my best friend!" Sonic jogged over and hopped in the passenger seat. Shadow turned to look at him and raised his eyebrow.

"Do you have any other clothes to wear?"

Sonic was wearing a dingy looking white tank top, exposing some of his tattoos, old looking jeans, and brown boots. "I don't know about you, but I look damn sexy."

Shadow shook his head and continued down the road to the school. Ten minutes later, Shadow was parked in front of school behind other cars, waiting for his daughters to walk out. "Just look at these kids, Shads. So young, so vulnerable. They have their whole lives ahead of them...let's sell them some drugs."

"It's like you're asking to be thrown into prison."

"Hey, I'm a business man. I take risks."

Out of the crowd of the many teenagers, Amber and Addilyn, who were dressed in their cheer leading outfits, were walking down the stairs of the prestigious private school. On the left of Amber was Roxanne, Rouge's daughter. And on the right was Lilly, Cream's daughter. They were also wearing cheer leading outfits. Lilly and Roxanne waved bye to the twins and left to go to the student parking lot. The twins then saw their father's car and strutted over.

The girls we're very popular, and everybody knew that they were rich. But of course, nobody knew who their father really was, except for Roxanne and Cream. There was rumors that their father was a dangerous mobster. Their somewhat right.

"Hi daddy! Hi uncle Sonic!" said the girls in unison as they sat in the back seat.

"How was your day?" asked Shadow.

Amber shrugged. "Same old, same old."

"Is that teacher still giving you a hard time?" Sonic asked.

Addilyn smirked and shook her head. "Nope. He better not, unless he wants another beating."

* * *

Amy and Cream were done with buying all the baby supplies. The three then made their way to another high end clothing store just for pregnant women. Amy pushed Blaze into the dressing room as Cream gave the feline multiple outfits to try on. "Girls, you really don't have to do this!" she Blaze as she looked at the many outfits to try on.

Amy rolled and laughed. "Nonsense! You're on of us now. Just like Cream said, us mothers have to look out for each other. Especially when are men are constantly doing illegal things and there's people out to kill us." Amy said nonchalantly as she checked her nails.

After about two hours of trying on different outfits, the girls were at a coffee shop. Amy and Cream basically bought Blaze a brand new woredrobe. She had multiple outfits, bikinis, accessories, shoes, and plenty of purses. Blaze never had so much nice things before, but she was sure having fun getting use to it.

As Amy and Blaze were talking, Cream got a text message from her husband. He told her that Silver knows about the house and was there with Shadow and Sonic. He also said that they could come by anytime now. After sending a text back, Cream zoned back into the conversation.

"-and make sure to have tissues in your bra. You might leak milk from time to time." Blaze laughed as she listened to Amy's advice on pregnancy. Amy laughed along with her. "I'm serious! I remember I was six months pregnant with the twins, and Shadow and I were out for dinner. This sleazy guy saw that I was leaking and kept making gestures to grab my breast, so Shadow stabbed him." the pink hedgehog said with a shrug.

Blaze laughed even harder and Cream just shook her head as she giggled. "We should get going girls. After all, we have to get Blaze back home to Silver." Cream winked at Amy, who nodded her head and grabbed her keys.

"Let's get going then."

* * *

Silver, Shadow, Sonic, and Tails were at the mansion, Silver and Blaze's new home. They were making sure that everything was in it's place and where it should be. Silver was walking out of the bedroom and went to the living room where the guys were.

"You know Silver, this is the perfect house to shoot a porno. If you ever feel like making some money, just call up my sister. I'm sure she'll get paid double with a view like your backyard behind her." The backyard was beautiful. The was a porch with couches, a large pool, and a little garden. The yard also had a nice view of the city from above.

"Uhh, I'll think about it man." Silver answered as he chuckled.

Suddenly, the guys heard a horn honk, signaling that the girls were outside. They all walked outside to see Amy and Cream helping Blaze out of the car, since she was blinded folded. "I still don't understand way I needed to be blind folded."

Silver walked over and held her hands. "It's for your surprise babe."

"What surprise?"

Silver turned Blaze around so her back was leaning on his chest. He then removed the blindfold from her eyes, resulting in her gasping. "Surprise! Our new home!"

Blaze looked at her new home and squealed. "Oh Silver!" She threw her arms around her boyfriend and cried happy tears.

"And that's not all." said Silver as he reached into his pocket. He took out a remote and pressed a button. The garage door opened, and inside were two brand new cars. A white shiny Audi and black sleek Porsche.

Blaze gasped and looked up at her boyfriend. "You got us new cars?" Silver nodded his head and smiled. The pregnant feline kissed him and hug him even tighter. After the guys brought in all the shopping bags inside from Amy's car, they all decided to leave and let the couple enjoy their new home in peace.

Silver showed Blaze around the entire house. Blaze picked out a room that would be their babies nursery room. After touring the house, Silver and Blaze were outside in their backyard. The sun was setting, and they were looking out at the city.

"We're finally out of that hell hole." she Blaze as she sighed with content.

Silver chuckled and pulled her close to him. "And now we start decorating the nursery. I know you're excited about that."

"Totally excited." she said as she rubbed her baby bump. "I love you, Silver."

"I love you too, Blaze."

* * *

 **Authors note: Another chapter done!**

 **How did you all like it? I'm sorry if didn't like it that much. I promise that the next chapter will be much better! Please leave your reviews!**


	10. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

**Hey guys! First, I want to apologize for not updating this story in soooo long! I've been so focused on my other fanfic that I kept forgetting or was either too lazy to update this one.**

 **But I have good news!**

 **After thinking it through for about a month, I decided to rewrite this fanfic. It'll still be based on the game (obviously) but I want to add in more detail and change/add in other characters (Shadow, Sonic, and Silver will still be the main characters).**

 **The general plot will stay the same but some things will also be changed. For example, in the game there are multiple side missions and "Strangers and Freaks". Some will be added and others will probably be tweaked on.**

 **I writing down ideas whenever I can. I'll probably have the prologue and first posted by the end of this month.**

 **The reason I decided to rewrite GTA was because instead of watching the cut scenes, I decided to replay the game. I noticed that throughout story mode, certain things happens that are important details for the story.**

 **I just want to make this fanfic better for you all! You can leave a comment or PM me your opinions/ideas.**

 **Bye! :)**


End file.
